


Encadenadas

by Sir_Valentin



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Bad Parenting, Blood and Injury, Ed is a good bro, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fights, Peleas, Traición, pandillas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Valentin/pseuds/Sir_Valentin
Summary: Tratando se salvar a una amiga de ser expulsada recibe el castigo por ella, sin saber que no seria para nada convencional.Personalidades beta.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Luz caminaba tranquila por los pasillos junto a Gus cuando de pronto se encontró tendida en el suelo sin entender lo que había pasado. Bueno, hasta que elevó la vista y la vio. Boscha, la princesa de las perras malcriadas con su séquito de brujas huecas, riendo odiosamente porque sin duda ella había orquestado su caída.

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa, acabas de ensuciar el piso.

Su sangre hervía, pero trató de calmarse contando hasta diez. Ya tenía muchas amonestaciones y Bump le había advertido que si tenía una más en la semana la expulsaria. 

Gus le ayudó a levantarse, con un gruñido y una mirada feroz trató de seguir su camino sin terminar a los golpes, pero Boscha, la típica víbora, estaba enterada de la situación de Luz.

-Si, vete. Típico de humanos cobardes y brujos débiles-le insultó, enfuereciendola aún más.

Apretó sus puños, las ganas de estamparselos en su estupido rostro no faltaban, pero debía ser fuerte.

-¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua? Deberías pedirle a esa amiga tuya, la pobretona, que te ayude-. Dijo sarcásticamente, mientras que sus perritos falderos se reían.

Podían meterse con ella, pero jamás con sus amigos.

-¡Viney!- escuchó a Gus gritar su nombre, nunca eran buenas noticias cuando aquel chico corría. 

Se encontraba por los pasadizos secretos estudiando cuando el chico apareció. 

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada dejando los libros a un lado.

-Yo… estoy… bien -trataba de hablar lo más rápido que podía, pero necesitaba recuperar el aliento-. Es Luz.

-Vamos- dijo tomando su bate. No necesitaba un contexto para tener una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras Gus le indicaba el camino también le explicó lo sucedido. 

-Boscha la provocó sabiendo que no podía tener más problemas..

-Le dije que no se dejara llevar por los comentarios de esa arpía. 

-Es que se burló de nosotros -dijo triste, Luz siempre los defendía de matones como Boscha.

-No te preocupes Gus, me encargare de que todo termine bien - lo consoló con una sonrisa.

Luz podía con Boscha, aún cuando la bruja jugaba sucio, pero sus amiguitas se habían sumado, cuatro a uno era todo un reto. Al principio pudo sobrellevarla, pero pronto sus trampas fueron ganando terreno. 

Aunque había logrado darle unos buenos golpes todo su cuerpo dolía y apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

-Es hora de sacar la basura -rio sin piedad su enemiga, creando una gran bola de fuego.

Sin dudarlo se la arrojó con toda su fuerza. La latina cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, pero nunca llegó.

Con su bate de madera golpeó aquella bola, mandandola de vuelta a su dueña. Esta pudo esquivarlo, pero sus peones no, quedando heridas en el suelo.

-¿Cuatro a uno? Eso es bajo hasta para ti, Boscha -habló su nueva contrincante llegando justo a tiempo para salvar a Luz.

-¡Viney!- pronunció su nombre la humana sorprendida pero aliviada de que su amiga estuviera allí. 

Sin darle la espalda al enemigo rápidamente conjuro un hechizo para aliviar las heridas de su camarada. 

-Será suficiente por ahora. Gus, llevatela antes de que aparezca Bump.

El alboroto atraía la atención de los estudiantes alrededor y no tardaría en llegar a Bump, aún cuando los mismos profesores disfrutaban la pelea.

El chico no dudó en seguir las órdenes, y aunque Luz se quejara y dijera que no quería irse, sabía que no tenía opción. 

-Es que tú si sabes lo que es bajo, ¿no? Si tu familia es de cuarta.

-Te mostraré lo que una bruja de cuarta puede hacer.

Boscha intentaba mantener su compostura, pero por dentro sabía que no debía subestimarla.

No le dio tiempo a lanzar su hechizo cuando sintió la madera golpear su costado, dejandola sin aire en el suelo.

-Demasiado lenta- se burló Viney.

La pelirosa comenzó a enfurecerse, y cuando esto ocurría perdía la capacidad de pensar correctamente. Trató de lanzar otro hechizo, pero su contrincante mantenía sus emociones bajo control, lo que le daba la ventaja en la contienda.  
Fácilmente esquivó la llamarada y plantó otro golpe sobre su brazo. 

-Será mejor que te rindas- le aconsejó mirándola con desdén. 

Boscha en el suelo, agitada por la rabia que la consumía y la humillación que estaba pasando, mientras Viney la miraba desde arriba, con su bate apoyado en su hombro y con una sonrisa burlona.

Pero la bruja de tres ojos no pensaba con claridad y en un intento desesperado trató de atacarla por sorpresa. 

"Que idiota" Pensó la cuidadora de bestias al ver un movimiento tan inservible. Le daría el golpe de gracia.

-Bueno, bueno. Mejor nos calmamos- dijo la persona que desvió el ataque de Boscha y bloqueó el de Viney.

Emira Blight, la cabeza de la banda de niños ricos acababa de intervenir atajando su bate con su brazo. Junto a ella su hermana menor, la segunda al mando, Amity Blight.

-Tendrías que aprender a controlar a tus perros, Blight -dijo bajando su bate.

-Mittens, llevatela -ordenó, haciendo referencia a Boscha-. En cuanto a ti, ¿por qué no dejas en paz a mis amigos?

Siempre con su estúpida sonrisa ladina y con sus ínfulas de grandeza.

-Con gusto, en cuando dejen de ser unos insufribles de mierda.

Esa respuesta no le gustó para nada, y ella no tenía, digamos, mucha paciencia. Viney lo notó y no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de satisfacción al ver que podía jugar con ella. 

Pero cuando estaban a punto de lanzarse una sobre la otra escucharon las estruendosas quejas del director.

Boscha y Luz se habían borrado de la escena, pero las llamas, los escombros y todos los daños que su pequeña pelea había causado, no.

-¡¿Alguien puede hacerme el favor y explicarme qué demonios fue lo que pasó aquí?!- gritó furioso entrando en escena. 

Nadie alrededor se animaba a hablar, no sabiendo el castigo que les esperaba.

-Fuimos nosotras -confesó Viney sin titubear.

-Ustedes dos, a mi oficina. ¡Ya!- ordenó sin darle tiempo a Emira de chistar. 

Ignorandola, la castaña siguió al director, y ella no tuvo más opción que ir también.

-¿Qué estaban pensando?- les cuestionó el mayor agarrándose la cabeza.

Estaban en su oficina, él se sentaba detrás de su escritorio con una expresión conflictiva, mientras ellas dos ni se miraban, dándose la espalda.  
Siempre era igual, esos dos grupos riñiendo cada semana, creando problemas y causando daños a la escuela. 

-Tuvimos una pequeña discusión, no fue más que eso- mintió la bruja castaña, necesitaba encubrir a su amiga.

Emira no hablaba, solo pensaba en cómo se las haría pagar a la mejor amiga de su hermana por siempre meterla en problemas. Igual, no importaba, Bump nunca tomaba acción sobre los Blights, su familia tenía demasiado poder.

-¿Pequeña? Destruyeron una pared, varios casilleros, incendiaron dos exhibidores, agujerearon el techo -les recriminó-. Ya estoy harto de que siempre sea lo mismo con ustedes.

-Sí, sí -siempre era el mismo discurso-. ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

Viney se asombraba de lo descarada que podía ser aquella chica.

Bump enfureció tanto que no pensó al actuar y cegado por la impertinencia de su estudiante lanzó un hechizo sobre las dos. Una luz roja apareció uniendo sus muñecas.

-¿Qué es esto, director? -preguntó Viney, aunque suponía lo peor.

-Son esposas mágicas, así aprenderán a llevarse bien de una vez. Estarán así por un mes.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron ambas, indignadas por tal castigo.

-No puedes hacer esto, Bumps. Les diré a mis padres.

-Diles lo que quieras, todos los daños que tú y tus hermanos le causan a esta escuela equivalen a las donaciones de la familia Blight.

Ese era el as de Emira para librarse de los problemas, y justo ahora tenía que fallarle. 

-Director, por favor. No puedo pasar un mes atada a esta persona. Además, estamos en el mismo año pero asistimos a clases diferentes.

-No es como si yo estuviera muy emocionada de estar junto a ti- murmuró molesta.

-Eso no será problema, son esposas mágicas. Pueden estirarse hasta 2 km, pero solo si lo creen necesario, tienen mente propia.

-Pero-

-Nada de peros. Una vez puestas no pueden retirarse, así que no importa cuánto se quejen no hay nada más que hacer que esperar a que el tiempo pase. Retirense. Ah, y ni piensen en quitárselas, o las consecuencias serán drásticas. 

Sin decir nada salieron de su oficina.

-¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso?- le recriminó la mayor de los Blights indignada.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Asumir la culpa. No fuimos nosotras las culpables y ahora tenemos que pagar -se quejó señalando la esposa en su amuñeca.

-Mira, lo hice por Luz. Y no te quejes, si tu amiguita no la hubiera provocado nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-¿Y por qué sería eso mi culpa?

-Porque Boscha se cree con el poder de hacer lo que quiera mientras esté bajo el ala de los Blight. ¡Ugh! Yo no debería estar explicandote esto. No tengo ganas de hablar -su paciencia se estaba acabando-. Nos vemos al final de clases en los establos para decir qué hacer con esto.

Y sin escuchar lo que la otra tenía para decir se marchó.

-¿Quien se cree que es?- pensó en voz alta Emira, irritada por su actitud.

No fue a clases, fue en busca de sus amigos. Al llegar encontró a Luz, recostada en las gradas de la cancha de Grudgby, mientras Gus y Willow intentaban ayudarla.

Se acercó y los chicos le dieron lugar, sin decir palabra, sin hacer preguntas, porque la expresión de Viney no se veía muy amigable.

-¿No te dije que no dejaras que te provocara? - le regañó mientras trataba sus heridas.

-Se burlaron de Gus, de ti… ¡Ah!- el dolor la interrumpió, le había palpado el tórax buscando costillas rotas.

-No parece que estén rotas, pero si machucadas. Quédate quieta- ese hechizo necesitaba más concentración porque era de mayor complejidad, y claro que también dolería más. 

Luego de un rato se encontraba mucho mejor, aunque los regaños que se comió por parte de su salvadora le bajaron el ánimo. 

-Está bien, no te pongas triste. Sé que querías defendernos, pero nos importa más tu bienestar que lo que una estúpida niña rica ande diciendo de nosotros.

-Sí, Luz. No dejes que alguien como Boscha te afecte -afirmó Gus.

-Gracias, chicos - sus palabras le hicieron sentir mejor.

-Vines, ¿qué es eso en tu muñeca? - preguntó Willow curiosa, lista para lanzar una broma-. No me digas que te gustan esas cosas.

-Es el castigo de Bump, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, parecía que el tema realmente le irritaba.

Las clases fueron pasando y llegó la hora irse. La bruja castaña no le había dado la opción de decidir el lugar del encuentro, así que se vio obligada a dirigirse a los establos, territorio totalmente desconocido para ella.

Al llegar fue fácil encontrarla. Estaba ¿peinando? Lo que parecía ser un grifo. 

-Veo que hallaste el camino- habló Viney aún dándole la espalda.

-Por supuesto. Es difícil ignorar el olor que proviene de aquí.

-Sí, puede ser -los comentarios filosos no surtirán efecto en ella y eso le quitaba la diversión.

Se sentó en el objeto más limpio que pudo encontrar y esperó, pero la cuidadora no parecía importarle su presencia y continuó lo que fuera que estaba haciendo con su bestia, como si ella no estuviera allí.

-Tengo que irme a casa, te agradecería si pudieras apurarte.

-La mansión Blight se encuentra a 3 km al oeste de la escuela, mientras que mi casa está a 10 km al sur. No hay manera de que cada una pueda ir a su hogar sin la otra. 

Emira no lo había pensado, tomaba por sentado que irían a la mansión, sumado a que no tenía idea en dónde vivía la bruja a la que estaba encadenada. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que no le agradaría el rancho en el que viviera.

-Claramente iremos a la mía.

-Regla número uno, nos turnaremos de casa cada día- aclaró ignorando completamente lo anterior.

-No, imposible -se negaba rotundamente.¿Quien se creía que era para poner reglas?

-No te lo pregunté. No voy a pasar un mes en tu mansión, preferiría saltar de un barranco.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Seguramente es mil veces mejor que cualquier lugar en el tú puedas vivir. 

-No lo vamos a discutir. Hoy podemos dormir en tu lugar, pero mañana será en el mío -dijo fríamente mientras colocaba la silla de montar sobre el lomo de Puddles.

-¿Y si me niego? -tanteó sus probabilidades de salirse con la suya.

-Simple, monto a Puddles y me voy a mi casa. No creo que tú sepas volar ¿o sí?

La idea de ser arrastrada por los aires no le apetecía en ese preciso momento. Cada vez le caía peor aquella bruja, actuaba demasiado prepotente, no conocía su lugar. 

-Está bien, aceptó esa regla… pero debes aceptar la mía. 

Viney se giró, cruzó sus brazos y esperó a que hablara, no aceptaría nada descabellado.

-Nadie debe enterarse de esto. Hoy les dije a todos que era sólo por hoy. 

Su vida social se vería arruinada si se enteraran que pasaría un mes encadenada a una bruja como ella. Ya era suficiente con tener que aguantarla por tanto tiempo, con su caracter frio y aburrido, sin mencionar las diferencias de clases.

-Por mí perfecto, tendrás que encargarte de ocultar la cadena.

-Pff, si es un juego de niños- se río al mismo tiempo que tornaba la unión totalmente invisible con un simple ademán de su dedo índice. 

Era imperceptible a la vista, pero su peso seguía en sus muñecas.

-Listo -anunció terminando de ajustar la última correa-. Es hora de irnos.

Sacó de su bolsillo una croqueta en forma de ratón y se la dio a su compañera. 

-No esperas que me suba a eso.

-Primero, se llama Puddles, no "eso". Segundo, si no quieres caminar los 10 km que hay hasta mi casa te aconsejo que no te quejes.

-No, no, no. Dijiste que hoy dormíamos en MI casa- no le agradaba el cambio de planes.

-Sí, pero primero quiero cambiarme, ducharme, cenar en MI casa, y no en tu mansión de niña rica.

Gruñó por tantos contratiempos, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la mansión, pero no podía decírselo a esa bruja.

-Ok. Pero no te tardes, quiero llegar temprano.

Bumps si que se la había puesto difícil. Fue todo un problema lograr que Emira subiera, después aguantarla mientras se quejaba durante todo el camino. Disfrutó cuando se tragó un escarabajo por no cerrar la boca.

-Ya falta poco- anunció al divisar el rancho de su familia.

-Ya era hora.

¿Cómo soportaría esa actitud por un mes completo? Se volvería loca. 

Al aterrizar, Viney intentó ayudarla a bajar pero su ayuda fue rechazada. Gozó cuando la chica se estampó contra el suelo.

-Iré a darle de comer a Puddles, espérame aquí- le indicó dejándola en la entrada del rancho.

Era más grande de lo que esperaba, no tanto como su mansión, pero si más de lo normal. El estilo era totalmente diferente a lo que se acostumbraba en las islas. Estaba recubierta por piedras y las vigas eran de madera, rústico pensó. Se veían las luces por las muchas ventanas. En el pórtico, que se extendía por todo el frente de la casa, habían sillones y entre ellos, figuras de bestias talladas en madera, lo que le pareció de mal gusto.

La casa parecía estar rodeada por bosque, y no se observaban otros edificios alrededor. Estaba alejada de la escuela y aún más de la ciudad, ¿cómo podían vivir así? Separados de todo en medio de la sucia naturaleza.

Un tirón en su muñeca atrajo su atención. Viney estaba ya en la puerta, esperando a que decidiera seguirla.

-¿Tengo que entrar?- no quería interactuar con una familia de extraños.

-Que pregunta estúpida. Claro que tienes que entrar.

Gruñó en forma de protesta y con su mejor cara de disconformidad le siguió. 

-¡Llegué!- gritó al entrar y tirar su mochila a un costado.

Emira observó que se quitó los zapatos al entrar y se colocó unas pantuflas que estaban al costado de la entrada. “¿Dragones?” pensó al ver el ridículo estampado que tenía el calzado.

-Allí hay para los invitados- le señaló un pequeño armario. 

"¿Qué está esperando?" Se preguntó al ver que la chica se quedó parada sin hacer nada, mientras se colocaba las desagradables pantuflas. 

-¡Vi-Vi! -se oyó por el pasillo. 

Dos niñas corrían, sin importarles lo que tuvieran enfrente, hasta donde estaban, para luego saltar a los brazos de la cuidadora.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó una.

-Estábamos esperándote para tomar el té- dijo la otra.

-¡No puedo creer que me perdí el té! -les siguió el juego-. Tuve que hacer unas cosas en la escuela, pero les prometo que mañana llegaré a tiempo.

-¿Quién es esa?- preguntaron las niñas señalando a la bruja que estaba detrás de su hermana.

-Uhm, ella es… una amiga. Su nombre es Emira. 

Las bajó con cuidado y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. Las niñas apenas tenían cinco años pero sacaban la altura de su padre, y aunque fuera petiza aún era más alta que ellas, por ahora.

-Saludenla- les susurró-. Yo tengo que ir a hablar con papá. 

-Yo soy Mora.

-Y yo Riza.

Las niñas se presentaron alegres, eran idénticas, era obvio que eran gemelas. Tenían pecas, su cabello era de un tinte rojizo y estaba atado en una cola de caballo. Lo único que las diferenciaba era la ropa que llevaban puesta. Mientras una llevaba un tierno vestido azul, la otra vestía un jardinero de jean hasta las rodillas. 

-Soy Emira - dijo cortante, no le gustaban los niños. 

Eran hiperactivos, ruidosos y atrevidos, ya había tenido suficiente con Ed, quien cumplió por años con todas esas características, pero las niñas eran demasiado inocentes para notar el desagrado de la mayor. 

-Oh, veo que Viney trajo a una nueva amiga hoy- dijo una mujer asomándose.

Su voz era suave y esbozaba una sonrisa. Su largo cabello que caía más allá de su cintura llamaba la atención, era del mismo color que el de las niñas. Vestía un delantal de cocina cubierto de lo que parecía ser harina.

Saludó y se presentó, sin saber qué hacer. Su compañera de castigo había desaparecido dejándola sola con su familia, cosa que arruinaba su buen humor.

-Pasa, no te vas a quedar en la entrada. Justo estábamos por cenar.

-Oh, no se preocupe por mí, solo estoy de paso- "Lo menos que quiero es comer aquí" pensó, aunque por fuera sonrió. 

-No es molestia. Por cierto, me llamo Evelyn.

Las niñas le tomaron de las manos y la arrastraron hasta el comedor. Contó las sillas, era una mesa para veinte personas. La mesa en su casa era aún más larga, pero sólo constaba de cinco lugares. 

-¿Estudias con Vi-Vi?- Riza era la más curiosa de las dos.

-Sí -mintió 

-¿También con Jerbo y Barcus? -pero Mora no se quedaba atrás. 

Esos nombres no le resultaron familiares.

-No.

Tenía la esperanza de cansarlas siendo cortante, pero las gemelas siguieron preguntando cosas y su paciencia era limitada.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ignorando a las niñas, vio a Viney por el pasillo a un costado con un hombre gigante. Entraron a otra habitación. Ella había dicho que quería hablar con su padre, así que debería ser ese. Curiosa y metiche, realizó un hechizo para poder escuchar lo que hablaban. 

-¿Qué pasas, pichoncito? Te ves preocupada -preguntó el hombre sentándose al escritorio que estaba allí.

Ya no tenía tres años, pero su padre no parecía entender que los sobrenombres infantiles deberían quedar atrás, bueno, le avergonzaba, pero estaba bien mientras sólo él le llamara así. 

-¿Recuerdas a Luz? ¿Mi amiga? -dijo sentándose en un sillón que estaba por allí.

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo olvidarla?- rió, la primera vez que Viney la llevó a la casa lo confundió con un oso y se lanzó sobre él, mordiéndole la calva.

-Bueno… ¿Y recuerdas a Boscha?

-¿Cómo olvidarla? Si tiene los mismos tres odiosos ojos que su padre.

Persona que se había acercado numerosas veces a querer asociarse con el negocio familiar, pero él no trabajaba con rufianes.

-Okay. En resumen, Boscha provocó a Luz a propósito sabiendo que sería expulsada si se metía en un problema más, lo que terminó en una pelea. 

Su padre estaba concentrado en el relato, asintiendo con cada dato, sabiendo que aún falta para llegar a lo más importante.

-Entonces tuve que evitar que le dieran una paliza, porque ya estaba muy herida. Los chicos se llevaron a Luz, Boscha también se fue y cuando llegó Bumps, solo estábamos yo y esta otra chica amiga de Boscha.

-Ajá, ¿y qué pasó?

-Cuestión de que nos castigó encadenandonos a mi y a esa chica por un mes, con la idea de que nos amiguemos. 

-¿Algo más que agregar?

Emira sonrió, faltaba poco para que toda la situación le estallara de lleno en el rostro. Y sí, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota de contarle la verdad? Si ella confesara lo sucedido sus padres serían desalmados a la hora de penarla.

-Eso es todo.

Hubo un silencio por un momento, de esos que inundan el ambiente y la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Su padre se paró de su silla, sin hablar se acercó hasta ella.

-¡Esa es mi hija! Siempre defendiendo a sus amigos- le felicitó para sorpresa tanto de su hija como de la bruja que escuchaba a escondidas.

Se dio cuenta de que no era lo más correcto celebrar que su hija se metiera en peleas y que su esposa lo regañaría si se enterase, así que aclaró su garganta y recobró la compostura.

-Digo, no está bien que te metas en problemas, pero entiendo tus razones. Además, no me parece un castigo tan grave -intentó sonar serio.

Estaba aliviada de que su padre fuera tan comprensivo, pero sí era grave.

-Eso dices porque no la conoces. Será un infierno -suspiró pensando en el castigo.

-Nah, no creo que sea para tanto, pichoncito. 

-Blight.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Su nombre es Emira, Emira Blight.

-Oh… -sería un infierno, pero no podía decírselo-. No hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, tal vez es una Blight diferente.

Lo miró y levantó una ceja dejando ver su escepticismo. Ni él creía sus propias palabras. Se rieron por un momento, pero recordaron que la cena estaría lista en poco tiempo. 

Al salir y llegar al comedor fue recibida por la mirada asesina de su "amiga", lo que le pareció extraño. Bueno, tal vez la dejó mucho tiempo a solas con su familia. 

-Viney, ¿puedes traer a Herb? Está jugando en la sala -pidió su madre.

Fue a buscarlo, era su hermano más pequeño, de tan solo un año. Mientras su madre buscaba la comida, y las gemelas se sentaban a la mesa. El padre aprovechó para presentarse, Butch era su nombre, y le preguntó el suyo aún cuando ya lo sabía. 

-De haber sabido que tendríamos invitados esta noche hubiéramos cocinado algo más rico- rió el gran hombre.

Emira estaba asombrada de lo alto que era y lo robusto de su contextura. Era fácil el doble de alto que ella, y solo su antebrazo era del mismo diámetro que su cabeza, y sin embargo su hija era bajita. Trató de contener la risa de solo pensarlo. 

-No se preocupe, no soy de tener mucho apetito- si algo había aprendido de sus padres, era comprar a las personas usando la labia.

Mentiras disfrazadas, ¿por qué conformarse con comida de cuarta si en su mansión la esperaba un manjar gourmet?

-¿Y Gilbert?- preguntó llegando Viney con el más pequeño en brazos.

Lo sentó en una silla especial, más alta que el resto, hecha especialmente para niños de su edad. Vestía un pelele verde manzana con parches en las rodillas. Era blanquito como una nube y sus mejillas tan rosadas como la pulpa de un pomelo, que contrastaba con su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos celestes, como los de su madre. 

-Tu hermano dijo que llegaría más tarde hoy, porque quería adelantar trabajo en la clínica- respondió Evelyn.

¿Cuántos hermanos tenía? Para ella ser tres ya era multitud. Y sus matemáticas le decían que eran al menos cinco hermanos, una familia de siete. Y eso si no había algún otro hermano por ahí. Quería irse cuanto antes de aquella casa, se sentía extraña, fuera de lugar, todo le resultaba irritante.

Con todos en la mesa la madre de Viney llevó una gran olla, como un caldero de los que se usaban para crear pociones, repleta hasta el borde, y que humeaba sin parar. Cuando la dejó en el centro de la mesa, algo pareció intentar escapar sin éxito. 

-Espero que te guste- dijo Evelyn sirviéndole primero, un gran plato para colmo.

No pudo evitar mirar con asco el líquido marrón que se movía como si estuviera vivo. Alguna excusa tenía que ocurrírsele para salir de esa situación espantosa. 

-Lo siento, pero yo no como carne- perfecto, un pretexto creíble y para nada cruel. 

-Esta comida no tiene carne -aclaró Butch-. Nuestra familia es vegetariana.

-Eso, eso es genial- trató de aparentar una sonrisa. 

Una vez todos servidos, Butch agradeció por la comida al gran Titán y comenzaron. 

Demasiado ruido, el niño que balbuceaba mientras su madre le ayudaba a comer. Las niñas que no dejaban de hablar sobre la escuela y Viney y su padre riendo de forma para nada delicada mientras él contaba anécdotas del trabajo. Nada que ver con la típica cena silenciosa de su familia.

-¿Cómo está la comida? -preguntó el hombre, pero ella aún no había probado un bocado. 

No tuvo más remedio que tomar la cuchara gris brillante a un lado de su plato y con cuidado la llenó lo menos posible para llevársela a la boca. 

Nunca había probado algo así, eran sabores que tornaban su boca cálida hasta ser un poco picante y se deslizaban por su paladar hasta dejar un leve sabor dulce. Estaba riquísimo pero su orgullo y su ego no le dejaban admitirselo a sí misma.

-Está bien- contestó, dejando mucho sin decir. 

Viney fue la primera en terminar y subió a ducharse mientras ella quedó abajo con la familia, ahora la charla se centraba en ella, para su disfrute. 

-Asi que Emira, ¿en qué aquelarre estás? -preguntó Evelyn. 

-Ilusiones- dijo para luego tomar otra cucharada de su segundo plato.

-¿No mezclas magia?

-No, solo ilusiones. 

¿Cómo rebajarse, ella, una Blight, a una práctica tan degenerada como mezclar magia? Era manchar la pureza de los aquelarres.

-Es una pena. Estamos muy orgullosos de que nuestra niña sea parte de los primeros en estudiar en más de un aquelarre -comentó Butch. 

¿Orgullosos? Esta familia sí que estaba llena de locos. 

-¿Recuerdas cuando nosotros estudiábamos, querido?

-Siempre te esperaba a la salida para acompañarte hasta tu casa.

De pronto todo se tornó en una escena melosa entre esos. “Saquenme de aquí” se dijo a sí misma.

¿Cuánto más tardaría? Los padres ya habían levantado la mesa, incluso le habían ofrecido caracoles de chocolate, postre que no se animó a probar.

-Si quieres puedes subir a buscarla- le permitió Evelyn, que parecía leer su mente.

-Con permiso- aceptó levantándose la mesa.

Segunda puerta a la derecha le dijeron. Las escaleras de madera chirriaron un par de veces mientras las subía. Y en las paredes blancas colgaban fotos de todos los integrantes de la familia. 

Cuando se acercó a la puerta que supuso le pertenecía por el cartel de un dibujo infantil de la bruja y su grifo, escuchó la música a tope que provenía dentro de la habitación.

No golpeó y quedó un momento tratando de escuchar mejor.

-¡Hey ho here she goes! -cantaba a todo pulmón muy emocionada- ¡Either a little too high or a little too low!

No conocía la canción, no se parecía a nada de lo que se escuchaba en las islas, pero sonaba muy pegadiza.

Ya era tarde, se acercaba la hora de la cena en la mansión y si no llegaba a tiempo habrían problemas.

Golpeó la puerta. Nada. Golpeó dos veces más pero no hubo respuesta. Hasta comenzaba otra canción. Harta de esperar decidió entrar. 

-¡Tan pronto yo te vi, no pude descubrir!

La puerta se abrió pero Viney ni lo notó, la música estaba demasiado alto para notarlo y su mirada estaba hacia el lado opuesto.

Pasa que realmente necesitaba de ese momento a solas para poder dejar ir todo el estrés acumulado ese día. Su rutina de relajación constaba de una largo y relajante baño de agua fría y un repertorio de sus canciones favoritas. Por eso se encontraba en bata, con el cabello aún húmedo y con su cepillo en mano simulando un micrófono mientras se desahogaba cantando.

-¡El amor a primera vista no funciona en mí! -al girarse para continuar el show su mirada se topó con una bruja con una expresión burlesca y de brazos cruzados. 

Parecía que se divertía al verla en uno de sus momentos más privados. Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, jamás la había sorprendido tan expuesta.

-La puerta estaba trabada- dijo mientras la empujaba tratando de sacarla de la habitación. 

-Entonces se destrabó especialmente para permitirme ver tal espectáculo -se burló, mientras dejaba que su cuerpo hiciera de peso muerto.

Entonces dejó de hacer fuerza y Emira cayó al suelo.

-¿De verdad crees que este es un buen ángulo?- siguió jugando con ella.

Recordó que estaba en ropa interior y que solo tenía una bata. Qué bruja molesta. Sin decir nada se metió a su baño.

-Estabas tardando mucho- se excusó, aunque era verdad. 

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, la que estaba con las frazadas todas arrugadas. Era una cama grande, se veía cómoda. Aprovechó para echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

Piso de madera, brilloso para su sorpresa, con una alfombra de colores en el centro. La cama estaba contra una esquina, y las paredes a las que se recostaba eran estanterías llenas de libros. Una mesita de noche con una veladora en forma de serpiente. Chapas decorativas en las paredes, algunas fotos de lo que parecía ser sus amigos, un chico flaco y uno canino, reconoció a Willow y a la chica humana, y casi al pequeño niño de ilusiones. Había un escritorio con algunos papeles, un armario y unos puffs.

-Estoy lista- dijo Viney saliendo del baño.

Vestía una camiseta gris con tres arañazos estampados, unos jeans azules y su típico rodete. Sonaba fría nuevamente, como siempre se comportaba en la escuela, y sin embargo en su casa parecía ser otra persona totalmente diferente. 

Bajaron, se despidieron de la familia. Butch abrazó fuerte a su hija y le dio algo de dinero porque iban a tener una pijamada, supuestamente, y tal vez quisieran comprar gelato. 

Supuso que no le confesó que sus padres ya sabían porque le había pedido que nadie se enterara, pero ella se refería a las personas de Hexside. 

Volvieron a montar al grifo, y las dudas que tenía de a dónde se iba a quedar una vez llegaran a la mansión se resolvieron cuando Viney le ordenó regresar a casa. Al parecer lo había entrenado en caso de que se perdiera, aún así le escribió a sus padres que le avisaran cuando llegase.

Puddles las había dejado en un balcón, el que parecía pertenecer a la habitación de la chica, pero antes de entrar tenían que aclarar algunas cosas.

Era hora de la cena en casa de los Blights.


	2. Chapter 2

-Mis padres no pueden saber de esto. ¡Por nada en el mundo!

Sonaba preocupada, tal vez sus padres eran demasiado estrictos y no les gustaría la idea de ella quedándose en su hogar, aún si no supieran la verdad. Realmente prefería no llevarse peor de lo que ya se llevaban y la chica se había comportado en su casa, así que le seguiría la corriente, pero había un problema.

-¿Cómo haremos? -tenía que ocultarse por completo.

-Solo estaré con mi familia en la cena, la que dura unos treinta minutos, así que usaremos un hechizo de invisibilidad y otro de silencio para entrar, y luego te quedaras en mi habitación 

Aceptó, aprovecharía el tiempo para estudiar. Ojalá el resto del mes fuera así de tranquilo, pudiendo terminar el castigo sin muchos problemas y sin tener que volver a interactuar con tal bruja.

Emira lanzó los hechizos sobre ella, y le pidió que se diera la vuelta para abrir las puertas del balcón con una llave que guardaba en un escondite secreto. Sus padres pocas veces les permitían abrir esas puertas, pero ellos se escapan igual. 

Una vez se aseguró de que no había moros en la costa y de trabar la puerta le dio el okay para entrar. 

-Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas- dijo prendiendo las luces-. Así que no salgas de aquí.

Le mostró el baño, le dijo dónde podía dejar sus cosas, pero le pido que no tocara sus pertenencias. Era la típica habitación gigante, llena de lujos, y cosas totalmente innecesarias. Se sentó en el suelo, y comenzó a sacar sus libros.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, no me interesa nada de lo que hay aquí- ella no era una ladrona.

Y aunque antes le molestaban esos comentarios sin tacto, ya estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña a que los niños ricos trataran de esa forma a cualquiera que no aparentara ser de su misma clase social. 

Emira ignoró su comentario y se dirigió a la puerta para bajar a cenar antes de que sus padres enviaran a alguien a buscarla, pero el repentino peso en su muñeca no le dejó continuar.

-Creo que tenemos un problema- dijo Viney dándose cuenta de que la cadena no se estiraba.

-No, ahora no - se enojó. 

Todo el día sin problemas, y justo en ese momento decidía la maldita cadena quedarse fija. 

-Démosle un momento- a cierta persona no le preocupaba mucho la situación, ella ya había arreglado todo con sus padres.

Cinco minutos pasaron como si fueran cinco horas mientras recorría nerviosamente la habitación de un lado a otro esperando que la cadena cediera, pero nunca lo hizo.

-Emira- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, y al oír su nombre pegó un salto del susto-. La cena está lista, tenemos que bajar.

Era Amity, seria como siempre, llamándola como todos los días.

-Ya bajo- respondió nerviosa, pero un poco logró calmarse cuando escuchó a su hermana menor alejarse.

Ahora podía hablar con la bruja que no dejaba de estudiar, sin miedo a que alguien escuchara.

-Tienes que bajar -le dijo tomándola del brazo, obligándola a pararse- usaremos los mismos hechizos que hoy, pero tienes que quedarte quieta en todo momento.

Después de todo, los hechizos sólo funcionaban sobre ella y no sus alrededores, si llegara a mover algo esto sería visible. 

Viney gruñó disconforme con la situación. No podía llevar nada para leer o estudiar, y tendría que estar toda la cena observándolos, sin poder hacer nada. El castigo de Bump sí que era eficaz en hacerla sufrir.

Aunque le parecía algo divertido pero extraño a la vez, ver a la siempre altiva y arrogante reina de la escuela, actuar toda nerviosa, mirándose en el espejo de su tocador una y otra vez preocupada por su apariencia.

Sin decirle nada conjuró los hechizos sobre ella, y salió de la habitación arrastrándola.

\--¿Dónde estabas?- la pregunta fue lanzada ni bien Emira se sentó en la mesa junto a su hermano gemelo. 

En el comedor se ubicaba una larga mesa, en cada extremo había un adulto, que por la similitudes serían los padres de los niños Blight. 

-En la escuela- contestó sin dar detalles, sólo crearía más sospechas.

-¿Haciendo…?- en todo momento fue la mujer de cabello verde manzana, más claro que el de sus hijos, en cuestionar su paradero. 

Se veía intimidante con su tono cortante, su expresión inerte y su postura perfecta.

El hombre, Ed y Amity se mantenían en silencio, sin siquiera cambiar sus expresiones. 

-Estudiando con una compañera de clases para los exámenes que se aproximan- mintió sin batir un ojo, hasta Viney casi le cree con la seguridad que lo dijo.

No hubieron más preguntas, pareció creerle. Luego, una campaña sonó y sirvientes comenzaron a llegar de la cocina, uno tras otro con grandes platillos, incluso tuvo que moverse rápido para evitar ser pisoteada. Era demasiada comida para solo cinco personas, pensó, pero a los ricos le gustaba derrochar, como si fuera una forma de demostrar la abundancia de su dinero. Era patético. 

Una vez todos los platillos quedaron en su lugar, la servidumbre se retiró, quedando solo cinco personas. Una a cada lado de un miembro de la familia. La campana sonó nuevamente y estos comenzaron a servirle a cada uno. Increíblemente nefasto, pero no le sorprendía, eran los Blights.

Solo cuando los padres probaron bocado sus hijos pudieron comenzar. Tomaban delicadamente los cubiertos, comían lentamente pequeñas porciones mientras mantenían una postura perfecta. Le parecía tan extraño e innecesario. 

Era tan aburrido, solo escucharlos comer, hasta que la mujer habló nuevamente. 

-Edric, ¿te deshiciste de esa sucia bestia?- la repulsión podía sentirse en su tono de voz. 

El chico tembló al escuchar su nombre, y trató de contestar lo mejor que pudo.

-Claro que sí madre, muy lejos de la mansión- respondió sin poder mirarla a los ojos, manteniéndolos fijos en su plato

-Perfecto, no permitiré que nadie en esta familia trate con repugnantes bestias. 

Emira sintió la cadena tensionarse por un momento pero se negó a reaccionar y trató de mirar por el rabillo del ojo. Siendo la persona que había lanzado los hechizos, solo ella podía verla y escucharla. Al ver expresión de Viney notó como la furia se reflejaba en ella. Con la mano por debajo de la mesa devolvió el tirón del principio tratando de llamar su atención, para que se calmara y no cometiera ninguna estupidez. 

La bruja pudo tranquilizarse y volver a su lugar, aunque solo duró unos minutos. 

Sus padres comenzaron a hablar del horrible trabajo que el jardinero había hecho con los arbustos y cómo disfrutaron el despedirlo a pesar de sus súplicas. La razón, había cometido el terrible acto de confundir un León de fuego, con una Leona de fuego.

Emira tuvo que volver a llamar su atención.

Ni bien la cena terminó la cuidadora de bestias agradeció al Titan por terminar con su tortura.

-Tendrías que haberte controlado- se quejó la mayor de los hermanos Blights sentándose en su cama. 

-Perdón, pero escuchar los comentarios de mierda de tus padres no me alegró la noche.

-Estás en mi casa, más respeto con mis padres- dijo caminando hacia ella haciéndole frente.

-Solo tengo respeto a las personas que muestran respeto por otros- acortó aún más el espacio entre las dos, chocando sus miradas desafiantes. 

Un mal paso y terminarían a los golpes, lo que no era buena idea. Suspiró, pensó bien las cosas y se alejó para volver a sus libros, no valía la pena. 

No se dirigieron palabra en todo el rato que siguió. Emira se bañó, se preparó para dormir, acarreó una colchoneta desde el sótano y la castaña aún estaba con sus libros. ¿Acaso no se aburría de leer? Fingió estar con su pergamino, pero en realidad trató de mirarla sin que lo supiera. Claramente no tenía curiosidad por una bruja de cuarta, que mezclaba magia, montaba un grifo y usaba un ridículo anzuelo de pesca como arete. 

Pero ahora su atención se fijó en la portada del libro que tanto le interesaba a su compañera de esposas. "Enredadera de espinas", nunca había escuchado ese título y no parecía ser material de estudio, así que lo buscó en su pergamino.

"Una apasionada historia de amor y venganza que se desarrolla durante la gran guerra de brujas" fue el primer comentario que leyó, y aunque ella no era un ratón de biblioteca decidió comprar la novela, tal vez algún día la leería. 

Las luces se apagaron, lo duro del día acabó con todas sus energías, se acostó dándole la espalda a su compañera y cayó profundamente dormida en unos minutos. 

Solo habían pasado un par de horas, pero cuando su cuerpo se enfrió el golpe en su brazo, cortesía de la bruja a su costado, comenzó a palpitar de dolor. Tanto así que la despertó, trató de buscar una posición más cómoda y se giró, sólo para ver que no había nadie durmiendo a su lado.

¡¿Donde estaba?! La desgraciada se había marchado, podía ver la cadena salir por la puerta hacia el pasillo. ¿Estaría robándole? No esperaría para averiguarlo. Salió disparada de su cama tras el rastro, pero se sorprendió al ver su paradero.

La habitación de sus progenitores se encontraba en el ala izquierda de la mansión, mientras que sus habitaciones estaban en la derecha. La primera puerta a la izquierda correspondía a la habitación de Amity, la segunda a Ed y la primera puerta a la derecha era la suya. 

La cadena salía de su puerta directo a la puerta de enfrente, la que correspondía a su gemelo. ¿Por qué demonios entraría a la habitación de su hermano? Estaba a punto de adentrarse de golpe pidiendo explicaciones cuando las risas que provenían de la habitación la detuvieron.

Esa era la risa de Ed, no la escuchaba hace mucho, y después estaba esa risa nasal, para nada agradable a sus oídos. Parecían estar pasando un buen rato, quería oír lo que hablaban por lo que se sentó al costado de la puerta. 

Viney esperó a que Emira se durmiera para poder salir. No se llevaba ni se llevarían bien nunca, pero Ed era otra historia. Se habían conocido hace meses, cuando una de las bromas de su hermana salió mal y Bump lo envió a detención por el resto del día. 

\----

-Aquí traigo otro- dijo el profesor que lo jalaba del brazo. 

Estaba acostumbrado a ser quien pagara por las jugarretas de su hermana, un día en detención no era nada mientras sus padres no se enteraran, y Bump jamás informaba lo que ocurría en la escuela por miedo a perder las donaciones de su familia. Así que solo perdería el tiempo atrapado en esas cuatro paredes hasta que la campana gritara anunciando la hora de ir a casa. 

El profesor a cargo de los castigados le hizo un ademán a su colega despertando de la siesta, aceptando al chico problemático. Ni bien se sentó y el otro adulto a cargo se marchó, este volvió a dormirse. 

Miró alrededor y solo habían tres chicos, y parecían una mezcla.... peculiar diría. Uno que se asemejaba a un perro, una chica con todo su uniforme rasgado, y el último, que le pareció algo bonito, alto y esbelto con una expresión suave en su rostro.

Los ronquidos del profesor retumbaban en el gran salón, le impresionaba cuanto podía babear una persona, por lo que intentó aún más fuerte concentrarse en su libro, el cual había logrado esconder para que no se lo sacaran. Estuvo un momento así hasta que una mano en su hombro lo asustó y un grito casi se le escapa, pero logró ahogarlo a tiempo para no despertar al encargado. 

-Un sonido y eso será lo último que hagas- le amenazó la chica que hace un momento estaba tres bancas atrás.

Sonaba muy segura como para intentar algo contra ella, hasta que la bruja no pudo contener la risa y su acto se desmoronó. 

-Debiste ver tu cara- dijo aún entre risas-. Realmente pensaste que era el fin. 

¿No le preocupaba que el profesor se despertara y los castigaran aún más? 

-No te preocupes por él, duerme como una bestia en invierno- la chica notó su preocupación. 

-¿Okay?- estaba en duda de cómo reaccionar, la situación era muy extraña. 

La bruja acercó un banco y se sentó junto a él. Le sonrió, no parecía ser tan mala. 

-¿Qué hiciste para terminar con nosotros?- preguntó señalando a sus amigos, que se mantenían en sus asientos.

-Daño colateral. Realmente no tenía nada que ver, pero bueno. ¿Y ustedes?

-Qué mierda, amigo.

No hablaba para nada parecido a lo que estaba acostumbrado, era demasiado vulgar, pero de alguna manera sonaba más genuina que las personas de las que solía rodearse diariamente. 

-A Barcus lo atraparon mezclando pociones con oráculos. A Jerbo, plantas y abominaciones. Y yo estaba en clases de curación cuando llamé a Puddles. 

-¿Puddles?- preguntó, sonaba a un nombre propio, pero ¿qué era en realidad?

-Mi grifo, mi fiel compañera- la chica hasta sacó su pergamino para mostrarle una foto. 

-¡Increíble! Nunca he visto uno en persona- sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, y nadie a quien le gusten las bestias puede ser malo, ¿no?

Estuvieron hablando un rato más. Ed estaba en el track de ilusiones, decisión de sus padres, aunque de pequeño siempre le gustaron las bestias.

-¿Y por qué no mezclar?- le preguntó.

Si supiera lo frenéticos que se volverían sus padres con solo la idea de uno de sus hijos mezclando magia.

-Imposible, terminaría aquí de nuevo-. Ni bien habló pensó lo hiriente que sonó-. No es que crea que esté mal, solo que no tiene salida. Por intentar estudiar más de un track, te quedas sin estudiar ninguno. 

-Tienes razón, suena como un callejón sin salida… a menos que tengas un atajo- le guiñó un ojo. 

No entendía a qué se refería. La chica fue hasta el pizarrón y una una tiza dibujó una puerta, lo miró y con un toque la puerta se abrió.

-Vamos- lo invitó a la vez que entraba por el nuevo pasadizo que se acababa de formar.

-¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

-Esas son ilusiones, ellos están aquí adentro. 

La verdad, no se lo cuestionó mucho y la siguió, lo que normalmente no suena lo más sensato por hacer, pero en el momento parecía una buena idea y nunca se arrepintió de su decisión. 

-Por cierto -dijo tomando una antorcha de las que colgaban en la pared-, mi nombre es Viney.

-Lindo nombre, yo soy Ed.

-Si, já, a mi madre le gustan las plantas.

Caminaron por unos minutos, la luz se asomaba al final del camino y las telarañas iban disminuyendo. 

-¡WooooW!- exclamó al ver el salón principal.

-Bienvenido a la Habitación secreta de Atajos. Cada puerta lleva a un lugar diferente de la escuela.

Era una habitación alta, como si fuera una torre con trampillas, las paredes eran de grandes ladrillos grises, y tenía una escalera en espiral que dejaba acceder a las numerosas puertas y ventanas que estaban por todos lados, siendo estas de todas las formas, tamaños y colores que pudieras imaginar.

-No sabía que había un lugar así en la escuela- era increíble. 

-Es un secreto, no se lo puedes decir a nadie. 

-¿Por qué es un secreto?- preguntó confundido.

-Promételo- insistió una vez más, seria esta vez. 

-Prometo que no le diré a nadie.

-Viney, ¿crees que es seguro confiar en él?- se escuchó desde arriba, era el chico castaño que estaba en detención.

-Yo creo que sí -le sonrió dándole una palmadita en la espalda-, pero que Barcus nos saque las dudas.

Ahora se asomaba el chico canino justo al lado del otro.

-Su aura se ve sincera, y confiable, aunque muy triste a la vez- Viney y Jerbo entendieron cada palabra, pero Ed solo escuchó un ladrido. 

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó el ilusionista sin entender.

-Que podemos confiar en ti, él puede ver el aura de las personas- decidió que la otra parte era mejor no tocarla. 

-Soy Jerbo, y él Barcus- se presentaron ahora en la misma planta que él y la bruja. 

Se presentó, y estuvieron charlando por un buen rato sentados en el centro del lugar. Le explicaron que aunque les prohibieran estudiar y los enviaran a detención, ellos usaban los atajos para estudiar todos los tracks sin que nadie se percatara. ¿Por qué conformarse con uno cuando podías aprender un poco de todo? 

-Si que les gusta mucho estudiar.

-Sí, tal vez demasiado- dijo Jerbo, y rieron los tres. 

-¿Qué dices ahora? Podrías estudiar lo que quisieras aquí, y nadie lo sabría.

La idea era tentadora, los tres parecían ser buena onda, pero Emira lo descubriría enseguida, él no sabía ocultarle cosas a ella. Pero la mirada esperanzada de la bruja pudo con él y aceptó.

Desde ese día, cada momento que se quedaba a solas se iba con los Troublemakers, como les solían decir. Era un secreto solo entre ellos cuatro. Le dolió un poco cuando Bumps accedió a que estudiaran libremente más de un track pero él no pudo confesar que también quería mezclar magia y ser parte de los chicos multitrack. 

Pero fue muy lindo el regalo que le hicieron los chicos sabiendo de su situación. Ese día lo esperaron en el escondite y le regalaron un uniforme especialmente hecho para él, con mangas de ilusiones pero piernas de Tenencia de bestias. Casi llora, bueno, en realidad no pudo contener las lágrimas, se le escaparon cuando los tres lo abrazaron. Y aunque no puede usarlo libremente, lo guarda con mucho cariño. Se sentía muy feliz de tener tan buenos amigos.

Gracias a ellos entendió lo que significaba la palabra, antes la usaba para referirse a personas como Boscha, Skara, y el resto de amiguitas de sus hermanas, que vivían burlándose de él, usándolo y humillándolo a espaldas de sus hermanas. Él jamás lo había notado el maltrato hasta que los chicos le mostraron lo que significaba una amistad verdadera.

\----

-Dijiste que tus padres eran un horror, pero no esperaba que tanto- dijo aun sorprendida por la cena.

-Y eso que estuvieron tranquilos hoy. 

¿Habían hablado de sus padres? ¿Desde cuando Ed tenía la confianza, con alguien que no fuera ella, para hablar de algo tan personal?

-Aún no puedo creer que estuvieras ahí todo el rato.

-Sí, yo tampoco - volvieron a reír, ¿qué les causaba tanta gracia?

-Traje lo que me pediste el otro día- dijo la bruja sacando algo de su mochila.

Ed le agradeció tan feliz que tuvo que mirar por la cerradura de la puerta para ver. ¿Libros? ¿Por qué pedirle libros a alguien como ella? Ellos podrían comprar cualquier libro que quisieran, seguro que podrían acceder a mucha más bibliografía de la que esa bruja vería en toda su vida. 

-Y mis padres me dijeron que podías ir cuando quisieras a visitar a Betty.

-¿Eso incluye quedarme a cenar?- le miró con ojos de cachorro.

-Sabes que mamá no te dejaría irte con el estomago vació- le golpeó en el brazo. 

¿Acaso era verdad todo lo que escuchaba? Imposible, Ed no podía pasar tiempo con una bruja como ella. Él era un Blight, y los Blights solo se relacionan con brujos de alto prestigio, no de cuarta y tan vulgares como ella y su familia. 

Un sentimiento extraño invadió su pecho, ¿tendría alguna enfermedad? Su pecho se sentía feo, pesado e incómodo. Quería interrumpirlos e interrogarlos, pero decidió quedarse escuchando sus risas y sus comentarios. 

-Jerbo preguntó por ti el miércoles- su sonrisa pícara y el codeo en sus costillas lo pusieron nervioso, pero estaba feliz de escucharlo. 

-Bueno, ayer Barcus me contó lo de Olivia - contraatacó.

-Touché, mi buen amigo- reconoció con un sonrojo-. Cada día me gusta más lo seguro que te has vuelto.

-Awwww- expresó feliz mientras se tiraba sobre ella para abrazarla, la feroz Viney podía ser tan tierna cuando estaba en confianza.

-Ed- se quejó devolviendo el abrazo, pero fingiendo estar disconforme.

Cada día que pasaba el chico era más honesto y seguro de sí mismo, y su aura mejoraba poco a poco según Barcus. En ningún momento los traicionó, ni los denigró ni los trató como la escoria de la escuela, a diferencia de la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hexside. Incluso a pesar de ser un Blight, parecía que jamás le importó las diferencias que existían entre ellos. Por eso era tan importante para los tres lograr que Ed, el más reciente pero igual de importante del grupo, fuera feliz. 

Y mientras ellos comenzaban una guerra de almohadas, la bruja afuera de la habitación mordía su nudillo clavando sus colmillos en su piel, furiosa, rabiosa, por todas las cosas que acababa de descubrir. 

Cuando Viney se despidió de su hermano, corrió a fingir seguir dormida en su cómoda cama. Mirando como entraba, despacio, en sigilo, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla. 

La bruja se recostó en la colchoneta, acomodó su almohada improvisada con una chaqueta e intentó dormir, pero recordó algo. 

Cuando sus miradas chocaron de repente se alarmó, pero siguió el papel de bella durmiente. Se alarmó aún más cuando la bruja se levantó y se acercó a su cama. Estaba lista para gritar por ayuda cuando escuchó un susurro.

-Este no te lo merecías- habló creando un glifo de luz azul sobre su brazo, para luego volver a recostarse. 

Esperó un rato, tal vez media hora, hasta que la bruja se durmiera para mirar su brazo. El moretón, como el dolor, habían desaparecido.

Los tirones en su muñeca la despertaron. Se desperezó en la cama, olvidándose de lo sucedido el día anterior, creyendo que todo había sido un mal sueño, hasta que vio a la bruja salir del baño, ya con su uniforme puesto y toda lista para la escuela.

-Al fin despiertas, bella durmiente- se burló, riéndose de su cabello esmeralda todo enmarañado. 

Solo gruñó, como de costumbre la ignoró y se encerró en el baño para prepararse, mientras Viney recogía sus cosas. 

Una vez Emira decidió salir, a sólo 10 minutos de que la primera campana gritara, volvió a hechizarla sin previo aviso, así como también tomó su mochila y emprendió camino.

Amity y Ed esperaban abajo, ya en el carruaje que los llevaba cada mañana a la escuela. 

Entraron, y con sólo lugar para cuatro personas, sus hermanos ocupando los dos de enfrente, ella el tercero y sus bolsas el cuarto, esperó que la bruja se sentara a sus pies.

-Ni lo creas, perra- dijo sabiendo que solo Emira podría escucharla, procediendo a sentarse sobre su regazo.

-¿Estás enferma? Porque tú rostro se ve algo rosa- preguntó la hermana menor.

-No, solo me agité bajando las escaleras.

Quería arrojarla, patearle el trasero, pero sus hermanos averiguarían lo que estaba pasando. En realidad Ed ya lo sabía, pero actuaba como si no, y ella actuaba como que no sabía que Ed sabía. 

Hasta que al fin llegaron y pudo sacársela de encima. Estar en la escuela era la mejor parte del día, estarían alejadas una de la otra hasta el final de clases.

Y así fue, pero el día pasó rápido y tuvo que volver a los sucios establos. Se aseguró de que sus amigas creyeran que ya se había marchado saliendo un rato antes de clases, y de que nadie la viera o siguiera.

A esa hora los establos deberían estar vacíos, pero escuchó voces dentro de los galpones, y se escondió por instinto.

-Entonces Gus llegó con todo el pulpo chorreando tinta desde sus rizos, por toda la cara, hasta la mitad del cuerpo- escuchó, y por desgracia reconoció la voz de la chica humana.

Y todos rieron ante la anécdota que estaba contando. Podía contar cinco, seis, ¡siete personas! Sentados sobre los sucios cajones de madera o tarros de lata vacíos formando una ronda. Y para su sorpresa estaba el traidor de su gemelo entre ellos. 

-No se me quitó por tres días- lloriqueó el muchacho recordando el reciente evento.

-¡Sí! Si solo le hubiéramos dicho que con jugo de naranja se quitaba- se río Viney.

-Tal vez quería que fueras su esposa- añadió Ed, todos quedaron en silencio y lo miraron, para luego explotar en risas. 

-Tal vez dejó sus huevecillos en tu cerebro- trató de asustarlo Willow, tomando su cabeza y mirando en su oído.

¿Qué hacía Ed con todos esos raros? Cuatro chicos que mezclaban magia, y otros dos igual de patéticos. No quería admitirlo, pero le molestaba verlo tan contento con ellos, cuando ya casi no pasaba tiempo con su grupo original. Ahora entendía por qué se ausentaba tanto. Y no era un comportamiento reciente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndolos a escondidas? No permitiría que corrompieran a su gemelo.

-Lamento interrumpir la diversión, pero mi castigo llegará en cualquier momento- habló Viney mirando la hora.

¿Todos sabían? ¿Qué pasó con lo de no contarle a nadie? 

-Todavía no sé cómo agradecértelo. Si me hubieran expulsado, o peor, encadenado a Boscha, no sabría qué hacer con mi vida.

-Solo dile a Eda que me debe unos de esos panecillos especiales por salvarle el trasero a su hija- río, nadie en las islas hacia panecillos tan divertidos como los de Eda.

-Pfff, si me da una lonchera llena cada mañana- dijo sacando uno de su bolsillo envuelto en una servilleta y arrojándoselo.

Aunque todos sabían que Luz los vendía a buen precio en los baños de la escuela.

-Está bien, pero si te metes en más problemas seré yo quien patee tu trasero- hablaba con la verdad, y nadie de allí se atrevería a interponerse.

-Porque estar encadenada a Emira tampoco hace mucha diferencia- comentó Jerbo, que rápido miró al chico a su lado e intentó corregirse-. Ed, no quise..

-Tranquilo, soy su hermano y sé cómo puede llegar a ser- escuchar eso de Ed le dolió. 

-Todavía no puedo creer que seas un Blight, no eres para nada como ellos, y eso es un cumplido, amigo- dijo Gus, tan inocente como siempre.

Quería ver el rostro de su hermano y su expresión, pero de donde estaba no podía. Si supiera que en ese momento Ed sonrió no hubiera podido controlarse.

-Bueno, basta de charlas. Son las 18:25, tenemos que irnos- les cortó el mambo Willow.

Haciéndole caso, todos se retiraron despidiéndose de la cuidadora, la que se quedó esperando que su compañera de castigo apareciera mientras ordenaba las herramientas y los establos.

Tomó unos minutos para calmarse y luego se acercó sin poder disimular su cara de desprecio.

La cuidadora notó su presencia, pero no habló, siguió con lo suyo, y el ser ignorada le picaba la paciencia. 

-Tengo que cenar en mi casa, después podemos ir a tu rancho mugriento.

-Está bien- respondió sin importarle su repugnante actitud, lo que la irritó aún más.

El carruaje las llevó de vuelta a la mansión, y esta vez la castaña tenía tapones para evitar oír los nefastos comentarios de los adultos Blights.  
Una vez empacó todo lo que necesitaba para pasar la noche en un sucio rancho estuvo lista, y aunque Viney pensó que era una exageración todo lo que llevaba, no dijo nada.

Llamó a Puddles con un hechizo, y en cuestión de minutos estuvieron en su morada.

No sin antes dejar una ilusión de sí misma en su cama, fingiendo estar dormida. La practica exhaustiva rindió frutos, la ilusión de si misma era perfecta, y nadie podía diferenciarla.

-Hoy tengo cosas que hacer- dijo yendo a la parte trasera.

La cadena estaba fija nuevamente, solo un metro de distancia se estiraba, así que tuvo que seguirla.

Detrás del rancho habían establos, aún más grandes que los de la escuela, le pareció extraño, pero no le interesó lo suficiente como para pensarlo demasiado. 

-Hoy te comportaste de maravilla- acarició a la criatura con mucha energía-, como siempre. 

Le dio algunas recompensas, y mientras las comía con gusto aflojaba las correas de la silla. Parecía pesada, pero la bruja la levantó como si nada y la colocó en su soporte de madera.

-Mañana te daré un baño- le dijo pasando un cepillo por su cuello.

-¿Por qué le hablas como si fuera a responderte?- le parecía muy molesto e infantil. 

Pero Viney no contestó. Si se tomara la molestia de investigar un poco sabría que los cuidadores de bestias pueden crear un lazo con sus compañeros, aunque solo cuando confían plenamente uno en el otro. Por supuesto que ellas dos tenían ese lazo, llevaban juntas muchos años, y podían comprenderse sin la necesidad de palabras. 

De la nada algo sobrevoló por su cabeza, era una silueta oscura y sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Emira pensó que un ataque era inminente, pero la bestia se posó sobre el brazo extendido de la castaña.

-¡Betty! -escuchó, y al apreciar el animal, lo reconoció. 

-¿Por qué tienes el murciélago de Ed?- estaba clarísimo que su hermano le pidió que lo cuidara, ellos no podían tener mascotas.

Pero ambos brujos habían ensayado qué decir en esos momentos.

-¿De tu hermano?- se hizo la desentendida-. La encontré vagando por el bosque, con un collar que decía su nombre. Parecía perdida y estar entrenada, así que con mi familia la adoptamos.

No había forma de refutarle esa mentira, no sin admitir que los había escuchado hablar. 

-¿No es bonita? -le preguntó rascándole cariñosamente el mentón.

No necesitó plasmarlo en palabras, porque con la cara de asco que puso la bruja entendió todo.

-Aun tengo que darles de comer, limpiar los bebederos y hacer un par de cosas más. ¿Por qué no vas a la casa? Puedes ir a mi habitación si no quieres estar con mi familia- prefería eso a tenerla suspirando inconforme todo el rato.

Iba a quejarse de la cadena, pero Viney había notado que ya podían alejarse a más de un metro.

Así que se fue, dejándola sola en los establos. 

Cuando entró podía escuchar las voces por toda la casa, pero nadie se percató de que alguien entró por la puerta principal. Esperó un momento pero nadie llegó, así que se cambió los zapatos y fue a encerrarse a la habitación.

Increíble, cruzó por toda la casa, la entrada, el pasillo, junto a la sala, subió las escaleras, recorrió el segundo piso y nadie la notó. Igual, no quería interactuar con esas personas.

Ya en la habitación, después de un rato en su pergamino este comenzó a tornarse aburrido y la idea de husmear las cosas de la bruja parecía más entretenida. Pero no encontró nada interesante, todo era demasiado común, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en la novela que la noche anterior estaba leyendo. 

Así que la tomó y se tiró en la cama a leer. No podía creer como el tiempo pasaba y no podía dejarla, era demasiado atrapante. ¿Desde cuándo los libros eran divertidos? Cada página que terminaba dejaba algo inconcluso obligándola a seguir, y así infinitamente hasta poder terminar.

Para su sorpresa la cama era bastante cómoda, esperaba que fuera dura e incómoda, los pobres no pueden acceder a buenas marcas. Entonces levantó las sábanas y miró la esquina estampada que decía "DreamHell", exactamente igual que el suyo. Era el nombre de la compañía más refinada en artículos domésticos, desde colchones y camas, hasta cortinas de cocina. Solo las familias más ricas de las Islas Hirvientes podían acceder a tales lujos, entonces, ¿cómo podía la bruja tener tal colchón? 

Miró la etiqueta de las sábanas, DreamHell. La alfombra en el suelo, lo mismo. Fue al baño, al cual no había entrado, y comenzó a mirar todo. 

-¿Shampoo Baby Hellson? -dijo agarrando la botella cuya etiqueta tenía un bebe demonio en llamas sonriendo.

Mirara lo que mirara, todo era de marcas caras y lujosas. Así que salió de la habitación y fue al baño principal. La misma historia. Ahora que sí prestaba atención, todo parecía ser de buena calidad, pero a primera vista daba otra impresión. ¿Sería todo robado? Porque, ¿cómo explicar que una familia de brujos de clase media-baja pudiera darse tantos lujos? La bruja que al principio creía común y corriente parecía tener más de un secreto escondidos. 

Una vez terminadas sus tareas, y de jugar un poco con Puddles y Betty recordó a la bruja. Aunque necesitaba darse un baño para sacarse toda la paja del cabello y el polvo del cuerpo.

Saludo al entrar, y le avisó a su madre que tomaría una ducha. 

-En treinta minutos estará la cena- le dijo para que lo tuviera en cuenta y no se tardará en bajar. 

Así que subió hasta su habitación y comenzó a sacarse algo de ropa para ponerla a lavar. 

-¿Emira?- le llamó al no verla en el lugar, pero el sonido de la cadena del baño dejó todo en claro.

-La estaba pasando bomba- sonaba molesta.

-Me voy a bañar. En media hora estará la cena, si quieres puedes comer con nosotros - había visto lo que comió antes, y era ínfima la cantidad.

-Gracias, pero no lo necesito- habló dándole la espalda, asomándose por la ventana.

-Como quieras. Ahí hay unos libros, si quieres puedes tomar alguno que te guste- señaló la estantería que estaba sobre su cama-. También hay algunos discos por si quieres escuchar música, pero haz lo que quieras. 

Imposible que tuvieran gustos en común.

-Si, si. Ya vete a bañar que apestas- le ordenó sin siquiera mirarla. 

Viney trató de respirar hondo y controlar su enojo, así que se ahorró varias cositas y fue a bañarse. 

Ahora, la bruja no olía mal, y fue algo amable de su parte ofrecerle sus cosas aún cuando ella no actuó para nada parecido cuando ella era la anfitriona, pero no podía admitir que verla sin remera, con su torso descubierto, fue demasiado vergonzoso para ella. 

Su uniforme estaba sucio y mojado y tenía la costumbre de desvestirse ni bien entraba a su cuarto, aunque para ella no era nada de otro mundo estar solo en sostén al hablarle, pues estaba yendo directo a bañarse. Mientras que a Emira desde pequeña se le inculcaba el pudor, a nunca desvestirse hasta estar a solas porque era una falta de respeto hacia la otra persona y hacia sí misma, sería vulgar hacerlo. 

Y aunque odiaba de cierta forma las reglas de la familia y trataba de ir contra ellas, no podía deshacerse de su timidez ante personas con poca ropa.

La brisa que entraba por la ventana era refrescante y su aroma a pino le agradaba, no como el aire viciado de la mansión que acarreaba todos los olores de Bonesborough. 

-El baño está libre -salió la bruja recién aseada, ya vestida por suerte-. Ahora tenemos que bajar a cenar, pero luego puedes bañarte si quieres.

Demasiada cortesía, como si fuera un invitado deseado, lo que sabía no era así. No eran amigas, ni siquiera conocidas, todo lo contrario, se odiaban. 

-¿Por qué tengo que bajar? ¿No puedo quedarme aquí?

-Mis padres ya saben que te vas a quedar aquí a lo largo del mes, no es necesario que te ocultes. Y créeme que son ellos los que quieren que bajes y no yo. 

Qué largo era su cabello castaño. Como aún estaba húmedo la bruja se lo dejó suelto, y se podía apreciar cómo llegaba hasta por debajo de su cintura. Aunque sus ropas de entre casa no eran nada de otro mundo, una camiseta turquesa y unos shorts grises. 

Ni bien bajaron fueron asaltadas por las gemelas y el infante. 

Herb, en especial, parecía tener un apego mayor con su hermana mayor que con el resto de sus hermanos. Viney lo tomó en brazos y empezó a jugar con él.

-No creo que lo esté disfrutando- le dijo Emira al ver la expresión seria del bebé. 

-Esa es su cara de diversión- así que le mostró lo que pasaría si dejara de lanzarlo al aire.

Ni bien paró el niño comenzó a lagrimear, y cuando la bruja volvía a lanzarlo se calmaba. "Confirmadísimo, no entiendo a los niños" se dijo a sí misma.

Las gemelas la atosigaron a preguntas, okay, tal vez dos o tres preguntas ya eran demasiado para ella. 

-Tu pelo es muy bonito- dijo Riza mirando su trenza.

-¿Es real?- preguntó Mora.

-Gracias, y sí, es 100% real.

Tal vez escuchar elogios no era tan malo. 

Se sentaron a la mesa, y la cadena se acortó a tan poca distancia que no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse juntas. 

-Espero que te gusten los camaleones- dijo Evelyn sirviéndole. 

El plato se veía asqueroso. Tres rollos pegajosos y chorreantes, con una salsa burbujeante que cambiaba de colores. 

Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a comer. La comida del día anterior había estado bien, ¿pero cuáles eran las chances de que volviera a estar? Nulas.

Aún así tomó valor y probó un pedacito. Estaba exquisito, no sabía cómo describirlo. La textura era suave y el sabor aparecía recién cuando acababa de tragar, esperando para tomarte desprevenido. Aunque para su gusto le falta solo una pizca de sal.

-¡Emira, no!- gritó Viney intentando detenerla, pero fue en vano.

Cuando los granos de sal tocaron la salsa, la reacción química causó que la salsa saliera disparada en todos los sentidos, bañando a todos en la mesa.

-Lo siento mucho, no sabía -comenzó a disculparse sin parar, había ensuciado hasta el techo, era todo un desastre.

Si fueran sus padres ya estarían furiosos sobre ella reprochándole, pero esta familia era rara, comenzaron a reírse sin parar, como si fuera divertido tal enchastre. 

Las gemelas comenzaron a arrojarse salsa jugando entre ellas. Herb tomó un poco con su mano y se la mandó a la boca. 

-No te preocupes, ya hacía días que nada como esto pasa- la tranquilizó Evelyn. 

¿O sea que era normal que esas cosas pasaran?

-La última vez que alguien le echó sal a los camaleones tuvimos que remodelar el comedor entero, ¿no, Viney?- le miró Butch riendo. 

-¡Saben que tienen que echarle más raíz de mova! -se excusó-. Sino queda desabrido. 

Después de limpiar un poco la mesa intentaron comer lo que sobrevivió. Y al final Butch quedó limpiando los trastos mientras que Evelyn llevaba al pequeño Herb a bañarse, y se aseguraba de que las gemelas se bañaran adecuadamente. 

Las encadenadas subieron a la habitación. Viney le dejó bañarse primero. Su ropa estaba arruinada, tendría que deshacerse de ella, así que al salir del baño se puso su pijama. 

Ni bien salió fue el turno de la castaña. Y ella se quedó sola, así que se acercó a esa máquina rara que estaba sobre la cómoda. Era como una caja cuadrada, pero no era de cartón, sino de madera y tenía la parte de encima de vidrio. Al levantarla dejaba ver un disco negro, con una extensión que simulaba un brazo con una aguja en el final. Apretó el botón a una costado, curiosa por saber su función. Se sorprendió cuando el disco comenzó a girar, lo que generó un sonido.

Primero fue un piano, y luego una voz femenina comenzó a oírse cantar. 

"Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you"

-Viney ama la música- la repentina voz presente la asustó. 

No era un disco ni su imaginación, era la madre de la bruja que se estaba bañando. ¿No sabía tocar?

-Toqué, pero nadie respondió- comenzaba a sospechar de que podía leer mente-. Vine a dejar esto.

Hizo referencia a sábanas extras, una colcha y una almohada.

-Butch atraerá la cama pronto. 

Así que dejó las cosas sobre la cama de su hija, pero no se marchó, sino que se sentó, y la miró. La música aún sonaba de fondo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó. 

Estaba encadenada a alguien con la que se detestaban mutuamente, por un mes entero. Tenía que escaparse de su casa y fingir que todo estaba bien si no quería que sus padres la castigarán de por vida. Y además estaba atrapada en esa casa con esa familia de locos. ¿Cómo no lo estaría?

-Sí, todo bien. 

-Y sobre lo de hoy, te vi algo preocupada, pero esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo. La semana pasada las gemelas quisieron intentar ayudarme con la cena y esta cobró vida- se río al recordarlo. Parecía que estaban acostumbrados a que todo fuera salvaje en esa casa.

La mujer se puso de pie, se estaba marchando cuando Emira pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Una pregunta. ¿Dónde compró estas sábanas? Mi mamá quiere comprar unas nuevas y estas parecen tan cómodas- mintió queriendo averiguar cómo las conseguían.

-No las compramos-¿admitiría tan descaradamente que eran robadas?- mi hermana y yo las producimos.

¿Acaso era un chiste? La etiqueta decía claramente "HellDream", era imposible que ellas las hicieran.

-¿Entonces son empleadas en una compañía?- claro, había entendido mal. Seguro eran parte de la sección que se encargaba de manufacturar los artículos.

-No, nuestra madre creó la compañía, y luego nosotras pasamos al mando. Aunque yo me encargo del papeleo y mi hermana de estar al frente dirigiendo. 

-¿Cómo es el nombre de su madre?- preguntó aún pasmada.

-Alba HellDream.

Evelyn se marchó y ella cayó sobre la cama en shock. No podía ser verdad, si lo que la mujer dijo era cierto tenía que tener millones. HellDream era una compañía que valía cientos de miles de caracoles, y aunque la fortuna se dividiera en dos, incluso entre cien, seguiría siendo una gran fortuna. Y sin embargo esta familia no aparentaba en lo más mínimo tenerla. 

Y aun sin poder salir de su asombro, volvieron a llamar a la puerta, y aunque no contestó la persona no se adentró hasta que Emira se cansó y abrió la puerta. 

-Siempre hay que respetar la habitación de una señorita- dijo bajando la cama que traía en brazos. 

Ella no podía ni moverla, era de madera maciza, pero el hombre no parecía tener que hacer esfuerzo. 

-Espero que puedas dormir bien- procedió a marcharse, pero tenía que sacarse las dudas.

-Señor -le llamó y él le aclaró que podía llamarle por su nombre-. ¿Usted de qué trabaja?

-Ah, con Evelyn tenemos algunos criaderos de bestias- no esperaba esa pregunta. 

¿Criaderos? No parecía nada de otro mundo. Muchas personas tenían criaderos.

-Últimamente hemos estado ocupados con la apertura de uno cerca de La rodilla, Viney nos ha ayudado mucho cuidando de sus hermanos, así que quería pedirte un favor. 

¿Un favor? Si supiera lo bien que se llevaban. Igualmente le dijo que si, nunca se enteraría que no lo cumpliría. 

-La escuela nunca fue un lugar fácil para ella, así que si la ves algo decaída, ¿podrías estar con ella? Para que no se sinta sola- Butch sabía que ella era una Blight, ¿y aún así le pedía algo como eso?

-Claro- accedió, aunque no sería necesario cumplir esa promesa, ella ya tenía amigos, raros e inadaptados, pero amigos de todas formas. 

Butch le sonrió, le agradeció y se marchó.

Quedó pensando. ¿Un criadero cerca de La Rodilla? Sonaba raro, así que lo buscó en su pergamino. 

"¿Locura o negocio osado? La famosa casa de criaderos Grünewald sería la primera en establecer un criadero en las hostiles tierras que rodean La rodilla".

Realmente no tenía idea sobre los criaderos, pero si se tomaban el trabajo de hacer una nota sobre ellos, debían ser de interés. Así que copió el nombre y lo buscó. Era inaudito, era increíble en el mal sentido. ¿Sus padres eran dueños de la casa más grande de criaderos? Era como si la bonanza no dejara de caerle a la familia. Si todo lo que había escuchado, lo que parecía ser una gran mentira, fuera verdad, su familia debería tener una fortuna igual, o incluso mayor que la de los Blight. Y eso no podía ser real, claro que no. ¿Una bruja que asistía con el uniforme todos rasgado a la escuela, que mezclaba magia, que se juntaba con humanos y que era el hazmerreír de todos, aún más rica que los Blights? Simplemente imposible. 

-Supiste usarla- las palabras de la bruja la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

No supo en qué momento salió del baño, ni cuándo se sentó a su lado. En realidad se sentó en su cama, ella solo estaba allí, como perico por su casa, recostada en ella. Demasiada cercanía para su gusto, así que se levantó y se alejó. 

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿La canción?

-El aparato- Viney sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero no estaba de más dar un par de vueltas al asunto jugando con su paciencia. 

-Lo conseguí con la madre de una amiga, es un tocadiscos.

Se acercó, levantó la cubierta superior de vidrio, el brazo y tomó el disco negro y lo guardó en un sobre de cartón. 

-Nunca había visto algo así.

-Es porque no es de aquí, es del mundo humano. Luz me enseñó a usarlo y a conseguir más discos. Aunque me dijo que ya no se usaban mucho.

-¿Así que la música que escuchabas del otro día también era de esos discos? 

-Si, pude conseguir varios. Algunos en español, otros en Inglés. 

No era que le interesara, o que la música humana le pareciera de buen gusto, solo quería aprender para tener una idea. 

Viney continuó explicándole, le enseñó a usarlo y le mostró varios de los discos que tenía. 

-¿Y cual es tu favorito?- preguntó sin pensar, claro que no le interesaban los gustos de una bruja como ella.

Comenzó a buscar, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, al fin tenían una conversación decente sin estar agrediendose una a la otra.

-No creo que te guste- se arrepintió en cuanto lo vio.

A veces una canción puede hablar mucho de una persona.

-Soy yo la que decidirá eso- dijo tomando el disco y colocándolo. 

Entonces la música comenzó.

"I'd tell myself you don't mean a thing  
But what we got, got no hold on me?  
But when you're not there I just crumble  
I tell myself that I don't care that much  
But I feel like I'm dying till I feel your touch

Only love, only love can hurt like this  
Only love can hurt like this  
Must have been a deadly kiss  
Only love can hurt like this"

Era hermosa, como una caricia para sus oídos. Una voz como esa, más gruesa de lo normal, y aún así las notas que alcanzaba sonaban tan bien, tan perfectas. Siempre eran voces agudas las ideales, pero esta rompía con ese estereotipo.  
Hermosa, pero tan triste era como si…

-Como si te hubieran roto el corazón- de pronto sus pensamientos cobraron vida.

¿Le había pasado a la bruja que tenía enfrente? Esta tardó en reaccionar, como si sus palabras la hubieran tomado por sorpresa y tuviera que pensar en una respuesta.

-Nunca me pasó, no sabría cómo se siente- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

Emira no creía esa verdad, pero no eran cercanas como para que le contara parte de su vida. 

-Bueno, creo que tengo sueño -terminó la incómoda conversación. 

-Veo que mis padres trajeron la cama y las sábanas. 

Tendría que tener la cama, pero al menos dormiría cómoda. Y aunque no lo admitió, le dio un poco de vergüenza que le trataran mejor de lo que ella le trató la noche que se quedó en la mansión. 

-Si te da hambre o sed ya sabes dónde está la cocina, no tenemos empleados que te puedan traer las cosas a la cama- se burló acostándose. 

Emira no le hizo caso, y se recostó aunque no tenía sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, estos capítulos van a ser largos porque quiero desarrollar bien a los personajes jaja tiene que haber una transición. Y pienso poner varias canciones a lo largo de la historia. Y bueno, cambiar personalidades un poco, bueno, de lo poco que sabemos hasta ahora de algunos personajes jajaja
> 
> Estas son las canciones que van apareciendo hasta ahora:
> 
> -Candy - Robbie Williams  
> -Perfecta - Miranda  
> -Close to you - The Carpenters  
> -Only love can hurt like this - Paloma Faith


	3. Chapter 3

Boscha al fin se dignaba a mostrar su rostro después de tres días. Era el almuerzo, estaban en su mesa de siempre, la de los populares. Ella junto a su hermana, Ed, y sus amigas de ilusiones, Kitty y Elva. 

-¿Vienes a pedir disculpas?- le dijo mirándola con sus ojos fríos.

-Lo siento, Emmy. No fue mi intención que te castigaran por mí, pero solo fue un día. Además, sabes que Bump no se metería con ustedes.

Odiaba que le llamara Emmy en ese tono tan baboso. Y no era solo un día, era un mes entero, pero no podía admitirlo.

-Me debes una grande- se notaba que no estaba contenta, pero no había nada que hacer. 

Boscha se sentó junto a Amity, a quien siempre le chupaba las medias, pero a su hermana ni le importó su ausencia en los tres días que esperó a que Emira se calmara. 

La bruja de tres ojos sabía que no podía perder por nada su lugar junto a los Blights, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta. Ya tenía una idea para enmendar su error y amigarse con la mayor de los tres.

-Em, tengo que ir a terminar unas cosas - se excusó su gemelo tímidamente. 

Ella sabía que era mentira, que se iría con los raros, pero fingiría que no tenía idea de su lastimoso comportamiento. 

-Debería ir a darle una mano- dijo tomando su bandeja, solo a pocos minutos de la partida de Ed.

A todos le pareció raro, ella jamás se comportaba así, incluso no dejó que ninguna de sus amigas la acompañaran.

Quería seguirlo, ver lo que hacía a sus espaldas. Averiguar la razón por la que prefería juntarse con ese tipo de personas. ¿Qué le ofrecían que su grupo de amigos de la alta clase no podía? Y debía hacerlo sola, si el rumor se corriera por la escuela la reputación de Ed, como la del apellido Blight, se vería manchada. Y ni pensar lo que pasaría si sus padres se enteraran. 

Cuando al fin puedo encontrarlo se comportaba extraño. Miraba a todos lados, como asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca. Sospechoso. Dobló en los pasillos apresurando el paso, lo perdería de vista si no se apuraba, pero algo se interpuso en su camino. 

-Ten más cuidado, idiota- se quejó por el fuerte golpe que casi la voltea.

Pero la persona no respondió, solo se quedó mirándola con sus ojos sin brillo y su tenebrosa imagen, para luego seguir con su camino.

Qué tipo extraño, pensó. Tenía un uniforme, pero no parecía ser un estudiante.

Cuando recordó lo que estaba buscando, Ed ya no estaba, y no pudo encontrarlo hasta el final de clases. Solían compartir muchas clases, pero poco a poco el tiempo que fueron pasando juntos comenzó a disminuir. ¿Cómo no lo había notado hasta ese momento?

Esa noche, luego de la tediosa y repetitiva cena, de bañarse y dejar a la bruja estudiando en su habitación, golpeó a su puerta. Estaba claro que lo tomó desapercibido porque tardó unos momentos en abrir la puerta. 

-¿Estabas haciendo cosas privadas?- lo miró divertida.

-¡Claro que no!

Las reacciones de su gemelo siempre eran graciosas, y ella, más que nadie, sabía cómo provocarlas. Le dejó entrar. Sus habitaciones eran iguales, solo que esta trataba de ser más “masculina”. 

Su presencia lo ponía nervioso, pero no entendía por qué, mentira, sí sabía. Él le ocultaba cosas, se hallaban distanciados. Desde niños uno junto al otro, ¿en qué momento cambiaron tanto? 

-¿Estudiando mucho?- le preguntó mirando los libros sobre su escritorio. 

Él, tanto como ella, sabían a dónde se dirigía la conversación. Su fachada no duraría para siempre, y su hermana era demasiado astuta como para engañarla fácilmente. 

-No mucho, solo lo suficiente para complacerlos.

Para dejar a sus padres satisfechos nada era suficiente, siempre podías mejorar según ellos, y tenías que. 

-Se nota tu ausencia. Los chicos me preguntan por ti.

En realidad ninguno, excepto ella parecía notarlo, pero no diría que lo extrañaba, no podía, aún cuando lo hacía. 

-¿Tus amigos?

-Nuestros amigos- le corrigió remontándose sobre el borde del escritorio, cruzando los brazos.

-Claro, entiendo. Me la paso estudiando, se acercan los exámenes y sabes que nunca fui tan talentoso como tú. 

-Podemos estudiar juntos, nos serviría a los dos.

Algo sabe, pensó, su hermana jamás lo invitaba a estudiar, tal vez para muchas otras cosas sí, pero esta en especial, jamás.

-Tengo un grupo de estudio, puros nerds, no creo que que guste.

¡Es la verdad! gritó internamente. Se la pasaban practicando hechizos entre todos, aunque la teoría quedaba de lado, sus habilidades habían mejorado mucho en esos pasadizos escondidos en lo recóndito de la escuela. 

-¿Solo querías preguntarme eso?

Levantó una ceja, demostrando que no entendía a qué se refería. 

-Digo -se inquietó- ya nunca vienes a mi habitación, me pareció raro.

No se lo reprochaba, más bien sonaba nostálgico. ¿Cuándo dejaron de visitarse mutuamente? 

-Puedo preocuparme por mis hermanos, no soy un perra tan fría.

-Y lo aprecio Em, pero también entiendo que tienen un status que mantener, y yo no encajo en él. 

Wow, su hermano jamás le hubiera dicho algo como eso tan directo en el rostro. No lo esperaba.

-¿Por qué crees que no?

-A tus amigas solo le interesan las fiestas, sus novios, su reputación -dijo sentándose en la cama mientras Em lo miraba de pie, pensando que a ella también le interesaban esas cosas. 

Bueno, novios no. Era la única regla que no se arriesgaría a romper. Cada mes tenían un chequeo médico, y si algo llegaba a faltar no quería ni pensar en lo que su madre haría para castigarla. Tenía miedo de no volver a ver el sol por meses. Aunque sí hacía de las suyas cuando se escapa a fiestas. Las más divertidas eran las de Boscha. Aunque las de sus amigas Kitty y Alba no se quedaban atrás. 

-No que esté mal, pero no es mi onda, no encajo.

-Está bien Ed, lo entiendo, pero podrías pasar un poco más de tiempo con nosotras- le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

  
  
  


Llegó a su habitación, en la cual ya no tenía privacidad porque era el único lugar en el que podía ocultar a la bruja. Sus padres solo se aseguraban que asistieran a la cena, y era suficiente con esa dosis de intimidación para que ellos no intentaran nada. O eso creían la mayor parte del tiempo, todos tienen sus métodos. 

La bruja estaba recostada sobre el nuevo colchón que logró escabullir sin que nadie la viera, parecía estar dormida con su novela sobre su rostor. Mejor así, no tendría que mantener tediosas conversaciones intentando no ser consciente del incómodo silencio entre las dos. 

Se tiró sobre la cama sin importarle el ruido, y comenzó a bajar en su pergamino. Nunca algo interesante, entonces recordó el paquete sobre la mesa. Se aseguró que la bruja siguiera en su lugar, y fue a buscarlo. 

53, era la página en la que se quedó cuando comenzó en el rancho, así que retomó donde se había quedado. No quería aceptarlo, pero realmente era una buena novela. Al principio pensó que sería la típica historia romántica, chiclé y aburrida, pero conforme avanzaba se tornaba en un amor prohibido y a escondidas por la diferencia de clases, sumado a la frialdad de la guerra y los problemas económicos y sociales que acarreaba. 

Apagó las luces y se quedó solo con la veladora, suficiente para ver bien las hojas y chequear que la bruja no se despertara. No quería explicarle por qué de pronto leía la misma novela. 

No podía despejar sus ojos, sabía que se acercaba algo jugoso. La protagonista esperaba encontrar a su amado, de quien se había enamorado por las cartas que intercambiaban. 

Al principio era solo intercambio de información, tácticas de guerra, pero sin saber bien cuándo, la relación comenzó a cambiar. En ese capítulo sería el primer encuentro, y ella esperaba ansiosa leerlo. 

“ _Cuando al fin nos miremos directo al corazón, lo sabrás_ ” escribió su amanso en su última carta. 

Pero al cambiar de página solo quedaban tres para terminar el capitulo. Imposible, pensó, y continuó leyendo. 

“ _Los reflejos de Karen estuvieron todo el día alerta, esperando, deseando un fugaz encuentro, una pista, algo que la llevara a la persona que tanto anhelaba encontrar. Pero para su desilusión la luna posa para ella a través de la puerta de su balcón, anunciando que pronto el día llegaría a su fin. Su luz baña todo el interior de su habitación, pero sus rayos jamás serán cálidos como la de su contraparte._

_Golpean a la puerta, reconoce quién por la forma. Cuatro lentos y suaves toques en la puerta de roble, pero hoy suenan nerviosos, ansiosos._

_Es Anna, ya con su ropa de noche, su cabello castaño que normalmente recoge en un rodete se encuentra libre, enmarcando su rostro, y una suave esencia a rosas la envuelte._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta, sus tareas del día acabaron luego de preparar el agua._

_Pero no habla, se adentra y cierra la puerta. Tomándola por la muñeca la conduce bajo la luz de la luna, se coloca detrás y con su delicadez de siempre baja el cierre de su vestido, que cae sin que sus manos lo toquen. Karen queda estática, mientras percibe como las cuerdas de su corsé son aflojadas una por una, pero este no caerá por sí solo, así que un gesto sobre su piel entiende que tiene que girarse._

_Su respiración, sus latidos y el calor de su cuerpo comenzaron a elevarse, apenas, casi imperceptible, pero sabe que la mujer en frente se percata. Sus manos se posan a sus costados, debajo de sus brazos y puede sentir el toque de sus manos heladas. Ella los eleva, permitiendo que el corsé se deslice hacia arriba, y dejando por sentado, aún sin emitir sonido, que accede a sus demandas. Una vez su cabeza queda fuera, sus miradas chocan y sus helados ojos azules se fijan sobre los suyos. Son aplastantes, porque a diferencia de todos a su alrededor, estos no le dejan ver su interior, jamás puede saber qué ocultan, ni los pensamientos detrás._

_Pero la mujer continúa, ahora el frío se concentra en sus caderas y la ropa interior restante es retirada. Entonces caminan hacia la habitación contigua, la bañera en el centro conserva el agua caliente, la misma que Anna preparó._

_Se sumerge, hasta su cabello azabache se humedece. Anna, sentada en el borde, toma los paños blancos de algodón, los sumerge, escurre el agua excedente y comienza a tallar su cuerpo. Primero su brazo, su cuello, su espalda, su pecho, sus pies, sus piernas. Lava su cabello,y con cuidado lo peina. En ningún momento cambia su expresión, inmutable y sin pronunciar palabra. Pero puede sentirlo, esa tensión no hablada que inunda el lugar y las baña por igual._

_Una vez acaba, envuelve su cabello. Se encuentra de pie mientras seca su cuerpo, como siempre, con tal cuidado como si su piel fuera de cristal._

_Se coloca la bata blanca, la ata aún sabiendo. Están a los pies de la cama, el punto más iluminado por el cuerpo brillante que alumbra la noche._

_Frente a frente, sin romper sus miradas. Anna desabrocha un botón en específico._

_-Cor meum- le confirma lo obvio._

_Necesita terminar lo que ella empezó. Y mientras desabrocha el resto, siente el peso de su mirada. No hay nada debajo, su cuerpo totalmente desnudo es bañado por la luz templada. Ella se encarga de su bata, quedando las dos iguales._

_El deseo le quema, intenta ocultarlo pero es imposible, se escurre por cada poro de su piel. Pensó que, al igual que sus manos, estarían helados pero el calor al tomar uno de esos frutos en su mano no se comparaba con ningún otro en su haber._

_Se detuvo allí y esperó una negativa, la que nunca llegó, dándole pie._

_La toma por la cintura, y pasa su mano por detrás de su cabeza, sosteniendola para que al recostarla sobre la cama su cuerpo no caiga bruscamente pero nunca sin dejar de mirar esos ojos que perforan su ser. Antes de continuar se aleja, admira la imagen que tiene enfrente, parece salida de un cuadro de Miguel Angel. Anhela servirse de ella, pero se contiene, al menos por unos segundos más, vale la pena al ver su expresión. ¿Rubor?_

_Y con ella se rinde, y como un predador, feroz pero paciente, se abalanza sobre ella. La noche será larga, se alegra. Saborea su piel, pero deja sus labios abandonados, esperando ver el deseo en sus ojos. Continúa su camino, llegando a su pecho, degustando lentamente. Intenta ser paciente y saciar lo suficiente sus ansias para no apresurarse. Entonces lo escucha, un gemido ahogado, casi pierde la cabeza. El fuego entre sus piernas se aviva y asciende, nublando su razón._

_Llena de besos su cuerpo, su piel, reclamándola como suya, marcandola.”_

La bruja entre sueños se giró y el ruido del libro chocando contra el piso casi le da un infarto, pero por suerte no se despertó. Escondió el libro bajo su almohada, y quedó mirando el techo. ¿No se suponía que era un hombre quien escribía las cartas? ¿Por qué continuó si era una mujer? ¿Por qué la bruja leía ese tipo de cosas? Nunca había leído algo así, demasiado conflictivo, pero por ahora tenía que ir al baño a encargarse de un asunto. 

Luego de eso comenzó la rutina. Salir de clases. Cenar cada una en su casa. Y, dependiendo del día. Viney jugaría a las escondidas en la mansión de los Blight y ella soportaría a su jocosa familia. 

  
  
  
  


-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó al ver el pedazo de papel flameante sobre su almuerzo. 

-Un invitacion de honor a la fiesta del año- se jactó Boscha con su ego del tamaño de una montaña. 

En cada oportunidad que tenía, o sea cuando sus padres salían de viaje cada mes, lanzaba una fiesta. Música, alcohol, franeleo. Todo Hexside asistía, y era la oportunidad perfecta para resaltar. 

También sabía que Boscha se esmeraría en que fuera perfecto, y le rogaría que asistiera, como si con esto pudiera compensar sus errores. 

Guardó la invitación sin decir nada. Claro que asistiría, necesitaba algo de diversión, pero no le dejaría ver ningún tipo de emoción positiva. Luego pensaría qué hacer con la bruja. 

Ninguno de sus hermanos se encontraba en la mesa. Estaba segura del paradero de su gemelo, ¿pero Amity? Esa chica sí que era de pocas palabras, seca como hojas de otoño. 

Claro que la invitación iba para los tres, cuatro sin que lo supiera. En realidad era una formalidad, un detalle para demostrar la importancia de ciertos invitados, porque quien lo quisiera podría ir. No había seguridad que filtrara, porque nadie se atrevería a meterse con Boscha, la bruja más despiadada de la escuela. 

  
  
  


Llegaron al rancho, como cada día Viney fue a los establos a encargarse de Puddles y Betty, mientras que ella entró. Saludó a la familia y se preparó para cenar. Ya se había acostumbrado al alboroto de la casa, a las personas que vivían en ella y a la comida. No sabía bien porqué, pero le resultaba deliciosa. Llegó a la conclusión de que era así porque eran sabores nuevos, a los que no estaba acostumbrada, incluso a pesar de no ser de tanta calidad como la de la mansión. 

Habló un poco con los padres, sobre la escuela, sobre magia, era llevable. Soportaba a los niños, no le parecían detestables, y eso era mucho. Luego de la cena incluso ayudó a guardar los platos, se sintió orgullosa de su buena voluntad. Jamás en su vida se había encargado de tareas que le correspondía a la servidumbre.

Mientras que para ella, fue fácil para sobrellevar la situación en la mansión, a sus padres los veía poco y nada. Ed ya lo sabía, así que no se preocupaba tanto por él. Mientras que Amity vivía sumida en su propio mundo. Ya llevaban diez días así y todo marchaba sin muchos problemas, solo pequeños inconvenientes. Las cadenas podían elegir los peores momentos para no estirarse, pero lograban apañárselas.

Y aunque era tedioso pasar casi todo el tiempo juntas, ya no se tenían tanto. Incluso conocía la rutina de la bruja. Luego de cenar era cuando prefería bañarse, para luego estudiar un par de horas hasta dormir. Aunque ponía música de fondo, y cada tanto chequeaba su pergamino. Bastante aburrido.

Hablaban poco entre ellas, lo mejor para la relación entre las dos, así evitaban conflictos. Aunque a veces le daba curiosidad saber qué pensaba detrás de esa expresión fría. Sabía muy bien que era solo para ella. Con sus amigos y familia se comportaba divertida, feliz y abierta, mientras que a solas y públicamente en la escuela era fría, distante y osada, sin dudar en enfrentarse a quien se pusiera en su camino. Parecían dos personas habitando dentro de un mismo cuerpo.

-Mañana es la fiesta de Boscha- le dijo sobre la cama, interrumpiendo su estudio. 

La bruja la miró, pensó que saldría con una negativa, una excusa, un "no", pero luego de un momento habló. 

-Está bien.

-Sabes que no puedo ir sola, ¿no?- dijo levantando su muñeca, resaltando la cadena que aún las unía después de casi dos semanas. 

La bruja asintió. 

-Y que es Boscha, que no te puede ni ver.

-En sus fiestas siempre son cientos, ni me notará.

Raro. A esa chica no le gustaban las fiestas, menos las de Boscha y accedió fácil, demasiado fácil, pero no lo cuestionaría, miren si cambiaba de opinión. 

Pasaron la noche en lo de Viney, al día se despertó a media mañana, más tarde de lo que había planeado. Como siempre se encuentra sola. Aunque esta vez halla una nota pegada al respaldo de su cama.

"Baja a desayunar" era casi como una orden, sí que no tenía tacto. 

Luego de higienizarse y cambiarse el pijama bajó. Un silencio matutino, cálido y reconfortante. No esperaba que fuera así en una casa que jamás está quieta. 

Caminó hasta la cocina, a la madre de la bruja le gustaba mucho cocinar así que supuso la encontraría allí. Era la primera vez que veía alguien disfrutar de tareas que en su casa normalmente se pagaban y delegaban a otros. Ella y sus hermanos siempre crecieron aislados en la gran mansión, gélida y vacía, no conocía más que eso, y las personas con las que se relacionaban, las que elegían sus padres, eran igual o peor que ellos. Entonces el rancho le abría puerta a otro mundo, uno que parecía lejano y no muy agradable para gente como ella.

-Te estaba esperando.

Era Evelyn, que se giró dejando ver los patos en sus manos. Vestía el delantal de siempre, y con cuidado recogía su cabello en un rodete, exactamente igual al de su hija mayor. 

Saludó, y se sentó a la mesada de mármol grisáceo ubicada en el centro.

-Viney me dijo que te dejáramos descansar, así que preparé algo diferente para tí. 

Se veía contenta, como todos los días, parecía que jamás dejaba de vestir esa sonrisa.

-No era necesario- aún estaba reacia a probar la comida que se preparaba en esa casa. 

Pero no podía negar que se veía apetitoso. Dos cupcakes, un verde que parecía hacer juego con su cabello y otro rosa. Waffles bañados en miel, tostados, jugo y una taza de café negro humeante. Era abundante, no podría comerlo todo sola.

Esta vez agradeció, hasta ella se sorprendió. Siempre usaba otras palabras que no significaban lo mismo, pero sustituían con eficacia el agradecimiento.

El banquillo a su lado se ocupó.

-Es el favorito de Ed, así que supuse que te gustaría. 

No esperaba eso. Se suponía que no sabía que Ed los visitaba, esa sentencia los delataba, pero decidió que lo mejor sería seguirle el hilo y ver cuánto averiguaba. 

-¿Viene muy seguido? 

-Hasta hace poco cada semana, con los chicos. Butch y Viney comenzar a reparar el viejo granero para que pudieran hacer estragos en él y no en el medio de la sala.

Comenzó a relatarle las veces incontables veces que se metieron en problemas, como cuando invocaron en pulpo gigante y la casa quedó con olor a pescado por dos días. Cuando prendieron fuego la alfombra y casi la casa entera. Y así cada vez que se reunían. 

-Entonces Ed quiso distraer al gusano albino y este lo tapó de baba.

Emira no pudo contener la risa, imaginándose a su gemelo siempre en la peor situación posible en cada relato, pero rápidamente su madre apareció en su mente, corrigiendola. "Una señoría no debe reírse grotescamente, siempre con recaudo". 

-Es un buen muchacho. Siempre le gusta mi comida, incluso me ayuda a cocinar algunas veces. Se lleva bien con los chicos, lo quieren mucho- esta vez el tono era diferente, seguía siendo alegre, pero era más suave, casi como una caricia. Su madre jamás les hablaba así. 

Terminó de desayunar, y en todo momento la mujer le acompañó, que no le gusta que sus hijos coman solos, decía, y que esa regla aplicaba para sus amigos. 

-Están afuera, cerca de los establos- le dijo mientras lavaba los platos.

No tenía ganas de ir, solo esperaría a que volviera a la habitación para hablar con ella, pero la cadena comenzó a tirar, arrastrandola contra su voluntad, y sin importar cuánto se resistiera, no había forma de vencerla. 

Llegó a los establos, Puddles estaba allí con Betty sobre su lomo, jugando dentro de las cercas.

El establo tenía dos partes, una en que los animales descansaban, cada uno en su recinto. Hecha de madera, pintada de rojo terracota principalmente, y con los detalles en blanco. Y luego, una más amplia, en la que podían moverse con libertad delimitada por cercas de madera. 

¿Por qué no habían más animales? Se preguntaba. Eran gigantes, y sólo el grifo y el murciélago los habitaban. 

-¡Arrójalo!- escuchó gritar a lo lejos. 

Era la bruja, así que intentó seguir su voz. La encontró sobre el techo de un granero, seguro al que se refería Evelyn. Vestía ropas diferentes a las habituales, un overol azul, de esos gruesos para trabajar, y una camisa roja de leñador. En la cintura le colgaban herramientas, y parecía estar martillando las tablas recién colocadas. 

Su padre estaba abajo, cerruchando, seguro otras tablas para el techo. Vestía el mismo overol que su hija, solo que varios talles más grande, y en vez de una camisa, una remera blanca. 

La gemelas le asustaron al saltar detrás de ella, evidenciando su llegada.

-¡Emira! -la recibió alegre el hombre.

Le preguntó cómo había dormido, si ya había desayunado, si necesitaba algo. Sí, sí y no. No estaba allí porque quisiera, y cuanto antes pudiera marcharse, mejor. 

-Ven, te mostraré como va quedando.

-¿Es seguro?- no quería que un pedazo del lugar le cayera sobre la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, estamos terminando los últimos detalles. Viney estaba arreglando unas goteras. 

Entonces entraron, el lugar no estaba nada mal. Tenía un aire retro. Chapas decorativas por las paredes tapizadas, algunas de gaseosas, otras de anuncios viejos de televisión. Carteles con frases graciosas, unos parecían robados de carreteras. Una mesa de billar, una de ping pong. Hasta una barra, claro que para bebidas sin alcohol. Detrás, un cartel de neón, "ONLY BAD WITCHES".

En una esquina habían sillones que parecían caseros, hechos con troncos, pintados con barniz y con grandes almohadones azules.

-Ahora tienen un lugar para ustedes- dijo muy alegre-. Solo falta colocar las luces y estará listo para una fiesta de inauguración. Viney me dijo que quería terminar para el sábado que viene.

Si supiera que una vez terminados los treinta días no volverían a saber de ella, que no tenía planeado relacionarse con sus 'amigos' nunca más y aún menos de volver que pisar el rancho.

-Está lindo. Aunque no sabía que quería hacer algo el sábado. 

La bruja comunicaba poco sus planes.

-El sábado no, el domingo. Por el cumpleaños de Ed, y quieren que sea sorpresa.

Butch seguro sabía que ellos eran hermanos, pero ignoraba el que fueran gemelos, y por tanto, que también sería su cumpleaños. 

Lo había olvidado por completo. Ella era la mayor, por cinco minutos, pero aún así la mayor. Y cada año sus padres organizaban una fiesta en el honor de los dos. Muchas palabras podían describirla, y aquí van algunas: aburrida, tediosa, insoportable, asfixiante, repugnante, y así muchas más.

Su cumpleaños caía justo el sábado, día perfecto según su madre para organizar la velada, por eso decidieron organizarle la fiesta el domingo, pensó. 

La noticia le cayó mal, tal vez porque recordó que tendría que pasar su cumpleaños rodeada de viejos acaudalados y arpías arrogantes, y no porque Ed tenía amigos que lo sorprenderían con un tierno gesto. 

Escucharon las puertas abrise, era Viney que llegaba. Se quejó del calor mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Quieren probar el especial de la casa?

Era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta, porque un 'no' no la detendría. Fue detrás de la barra. Dejó sus herramientas y se remangó la camisa para lavarse las manos. Tomó una par de botellas, tres jarras, un poco de hielo y, con una rapidez increíble, mezcló las bebidas creando un liquido amarillento que vertió en las jarras. A cada una le colocó una rodaja de limón ácido y se las acercó.

Siempre que estaba su padre su actitud cambiaba, era inconsciente, él parecía sacar lo mejor de ella. 

-Gilbert me enseñó, pero yo le agregué mi toque especial- dijo antes de empinarse la bebida.

Viendo como padre e hija tomaban, siguió el ejemplo. Estaba helada, al tomar podías sentír el sabor ácido del limón, pero una vez bajaba por tu garganta un sabor dulce y agradable te envolvía. 

-Hay que comprar las cosas para el fin de semana- habló Butch.

Pero la bruja lo ignoró y trató de cambiar el tema.

-Emira y yo tenemos una fiesta esta noche, nada extravagante.

¿Qué pensaba al decirle eso a su padre? Miró de reojo esperando la respuesta del adulto.

-No beban mucho, y diviértanse - dijo, para seguir con su trago.

Ella jamás podría pedirle algo así a sus padres, y menos esperar tal aprobación. 

-Tratamos de criarlos a base de confianza -habló el brujo una vez su hija se retiró a seguir con el trabajo.

Comenzó a servirle otro tragó, al cual no se negó, mientras continuaba su relato.

-Al principio eran cosas pequeñas, y si veíamos que respetaban las reglas cada vez le permitíamos más cosas. 

Emira lo miraba mientras bebía otro poco, a la vez que pensaba cómo sus padres nunca se arriesgaron a ello. El miedo, la intimidación y los castigos eran más fáciles y efectivos en comparación.

-Eso sí, con solo una vez de romper nuestra confianza, perderían todos los privilegios. 

Más que dolerle perder los privilegios le dolería perder la confianza de sus padres. Desde pequeña le enseñaron que eso era lo más importante. Claro que guardar uno o dos secretos no era traición, era normal tener cosas que no se pueden hablar con los padres.

-Viney es bastante madura, así que si quiere ir a una fiesta se lo permitimos, pero esperamos que llegue sobria, sin causar desastres y en una pieza, y así mantiene nuestra confianza. ¿Tus padres cómo lo manejan?

-Siguen un método algo parecido- mentira, já, nada que ver, pero era mucho más fácil así que explicar sus parents issues.

Cuando miró la hora ya era momento de almorzar. Butch hizo parrillada vegetariana, y contra todo pronóstico, pudo comerla. 

Luego de otra comida barullenta, esperó a que la bruja se duchara para poder volver volar a la mansión.

  
  


Estaban afuera, Puddles reluciente luego de su baño matutino. Cada sábado Viney la bañaba bien temprano, peinaba su plumaje y para terminar, como un mimo, la rociaba con esencia de pino que ella especialmente hacía.

-¿No te olvidas de algo?

-Llevo todo lo que necesito aquí- dijo dándole unas palmadas a su mochila.

-¿Qué hay de la silla? 

La grifo estaba sin nada, sin estribo, sin cincha, sin faldón, sin riendas. ¿De dónde se aferraría para no salir volando?

-Estaba comenzando a irritarle, así que no la usaremos por unos días. 

-¿No es costumbre que las bestias la lleven?

-No Puddles, no conmigo- y con agilidad y la costumbre de siempre se subió a su espalda de un salto como si nada. 

Dándole a entender que la silla era una comodidad específicamente para ella, y que ya no iba más. Por primera vez entendió su lugar, tragándose todo lo que tenía para decir, aceptó la mano de la bruja y con esfuerzo, que intentó ocultar, montó la bestia.

No quería aferrarse a ella, ni por el agarre más leve, pero el vuelo que al principio comenzó con calma se tornó veloz y tortuoso. Ya no tenía una silla o riendas de las que sostenerse, solo estaba la bruja por delante.

-No me molesta- habló sin girarse, sabiendo.

Y ella, refunfuñando sin ser oída, se agarró con fuerzas de sus ropas hasta que al fin llegaron a la mansión. 

Ignoró tal humillación, estaba de buen humor, después de todo, a la noche llegaría la diversión.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, estoy experimentando con esto. Espero leer sus opiniones para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien jaja o qué les gustaría ver


End file.
